Murheellisten laulujen maa
by SahPa
Summary: Ruotsi rakastaa Suomea ja Venäjä tahtoo Suomen rakkauden. / SuFin, RusFin
1. Lähtö

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja laulun sanat **Chisulle**

* * *

**_Lähtö_**

Oli vasta alkusyksy mutta silti jo hyvin kylmä. Sinä päivänä aurinkoa ei näkynyt ja raskaan taivaan saattoi odottaa minä hetkenä hyvänsä puhkeavan itkuun. Välillä kylmä pohjoistuuli lennätti kultaisia lehtiä ympäriinsä spiraalein, välillä se taas tyytyi kokonaan. Berwald Oxenstiernan ajatuksia olisi sillä hetkellä voinut verrata noihin tuulen riepottelemiin lehtiin; väillä ne poukkoilivat kiivaasti, välillä ne hiljenivät kokonaan. Ruotsina tunnettu mies ei osannut sanoa kumpi oli parempi vaihtoehto, olla tuntematta mitään vai tuntea kaikki. Hän käänsi katseensa vierellään kävelevään lyhyempään mieheen. Miehen sinivuokon värisissä silmissä ei näkynyt mitään. Ei iloa, ei surua eikä pelkoa. Näky oli Berwaldille kuin suoraan painajaisunesta. Tästä painajaisesta ei vain voinut herätä.

**_Oi kultaisin, tää on kylmä maa _**

**_Et sydäntäs palelluttaa saa_**

Berwald käänsi katseensa takaisin eteenpäin, ennen kuin näky murtaisi hänet kokonaan, hän oli jo valmiiksi rajoillaan. Miten hän toivoi, että asiat olisivat päätyneet toisin. Että asiat olisivat olleet niin kuin joskus aikoinaan. Että hänen vierellään kulkeva mies jatkaisi kulkuaan hänen vierellään...

Miehet jatkoivat kävelemistä kunnes saapuivat sovittuun tapaamispaikkaan, mikä tapahtui aivan liian pian. Mies kenen kanssa tapaaminen oli järjestetty oli jo paikalla. Pieni hymy huulillaan ja tuntematon katse silmissään hän odotti, että miehet tulisivat lähemmäs. Berwald otti hitaita askelia kohti tämän kaiken tuskan aiheuttajaa. Lyhyempi mies kulki edelleen rinnalla, edelleen kasvot täysin ilmeettöminä.

**_Niin tahtoisin kanssas kulkea ja pahalta silmäs sulkea_**

"Ah Ruotsi, Suomi", paikalla jo ollut mies tervehti kohteliaaseen sävyyn ja edelleen hymyillen kun miehet saapuivat kuuloetäisyydelle.

"Venäjä", Berwald nyökkäsi miehelle kylmä katse jäänsinisissä silmissään.

Suomeksi kutsutun miehen katse oli vielä maassa, eikä hän sanonut mitään. Hitaasti hän nosti katsettaan Venäjän kasvoihin. Nyt Berwald saattoi taas nähdä jotain muutakin kuin pelkkää tyhjyyttä Suomen silmissä, hän ei kuitenkaan osannut sanoa, mikä tämä tunne oli. Pelkoa? Vihaa? Surua? Berwald ei tiennyt, mutta sisimmässään hän tunsi kuitenkin huojennusta tästä pienestä elon merkistä. Tämä tunne peittyi kuitenkin suuren yllättäen tuleen suruvyöryn alle. Nyt olisi aika sanoa hyvästit. Berwaldin kurkkua kuristi.

**_Mut viereltäin mun, _**

**_täytyy nyt sun kääntyä pois_**

"Pidämme aiemmin sovitusta kiinni, vai mitä?" Venäjä kysyi tai enemmänkin totesi, edelleen hymyillen.

Berwald ei saanut sanoja tulemaan, joten mies tyytyi vain pieneen vastahakoiseen nyökkäykseen. Olisipa joku toinen vaihtoehto.

"Hienoa, Tino lähtee sitten minun kanssani", Venäjä sanoi ja viittoi kädellään Suomea lähemmäksi. Berwaldin vatsaa kouraisi ja jokin hänelle uusi tunne valtasi hetkeksi miehen koko mielen. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että Venäjä kutsui Suomea noin tuttavallisesti hänen siviilinimellään.

Suomi katsoi Berwaldia silmiin viimeisen kerran. Violettiin vivahtavat siniset silmät kiilsivät aivan kuin niissä olisi ollut kyyneleitä, jotka eivät kuitenkaan tulvineet yli. Nyt Ruotsi pystyi erottamaan selvän surun miehen kirkkaista silmistä.

"Jag äskar dig", Berwald sanoi samalla kun nopeasti, mutta tiukasti syleili pienempää miestä. Suomi sanoi jotain suomeksi, ja vaikka Berwald ei ymmärtänyt kieltä, hän silti luuli ymmärtävänsä sanojen merkityksen.

Päästettyään irti miehet eivät enää katsoneet toisiaan. Berwald jäi paikoilleen tuijottamaan tyhjyyteen samalla kun Suomi lähestyi Venäjää.

**_Sun taivaalles laulan auringon, _**

**_Sun kasvoilles kuutamon_**

Suomen tultua Venäjän rinnalle Berwald tarkensi katseensa edellään seisoviin miehiin vielä viimeisen kerran näiden lähtiessä kulkemaan vastakkaiseen suuntaan, kuin minne hän itse lähtisi. Suomi ei enää katsonut taakseen.

**_Sun sydämmes olkoon karttasi, _**

**_Sun muistosi sun kotisi_**

Berwald toivoi että Suomi antaisi jonakin päivänä anteeksi. Ja että hän ei unohtaisi. Ja että hän tietäisi että Berwald ei koskaan unohtaisi. Ja että jonakin päivänä he olisivat taas yhdessä.

**_Siel' ootan sua ainiaan._**

Yksinäinen pieni kyynel vierähti miehen poskelle samalla kun tämä kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään kotiinsa päin. Yksin.

* * *

Thanks for reading:)


	2. Kun minä kotoani läksin

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat edelleen **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja laulun sanat kaiketi **Tapio Rautavaaralle**, mutta suosittelen lämpimästi myös **Ville Valon** esittämää versiota;).

* * *

**_Kun minä kotoani läksin_**

**_Kun minä kotoani läksin niin pilvet ne varjoili _**

Matka Venäjän talolle ei ollut pitkä, mutta ilma oli kylmä ja harmaat pilvet tihkuivat jo vettä, mikä teki matkasta epämieluisan. Silti Tino toivoi, että matka olisi ollut pidempi. Hän oli käynyt Venäjän talossa pari kertaa ja tiesi, ettei se ollut onnellinen paikka. Viimeiset sotaisat vuodet olivat myös tehneet miehestä vihamielisen katkeran Venäjää kohtaan. Lähiaikojen tapahtumat olivat kuitenkin lamaannuttaneet Tinon niin fyysisesti kuin henkisestikin, eikä mies yksinkertaisesti jaksanut vihata. Viha ei ole itsestään selvä asia, vaan se vaatii voimaa. Henkisesti uupunut ei voi vihata, mutta viha ei kuitenkaan katoa itsestään. Heikennettyäänkin se silti jää syvälle sydämeen odottamaan mahdollista voimistumista.

**_Ja kaikista katkerimman kohtalon mulle maailma tarjosi _**

Venäjän talo näkyi jo. Se oli suurempi kuin Tino muisti, ja ehkä se olikin. Ainakin se oli suurempi kuin Ruotsin talo... mutta ei millään lailla parempi. Talo oli kyllä hyvin näyttävä suurine kupoleineen ja runsaine koristeineen, mutta Tino tiesi talon olevan sisältä hyvin ontto. Tätä paikkaa hän ei koskaan tulisi kutsumaan kodikseen. Koti on paikka, missä voi tuntea olonsa turvalliseksi. Se on paikka, josta ajoittain tahtoo lähteä, mutta aina kuitenkin palata. Tinon koti oli Berwaldin luona. Yllättäen sinisilmäisen miehen ajatteleminen pisti terävästi Tinon rintaa. Hengitys muuttui hetkeksi katkonaiseksi ja kyyneleet kostuttivat silmiä. Ensimmäiset ikävän merkit tuntuivat jo, mutta oli vielä vaikea uskoa, että hän ei enää asuisi Ruotsin luona... Mies kun hädin tuskin muisti elämäänsä ennen Berwaldia. Tino räpytteli kyyneleet nopeasti pois ennen kuin Venäjä huomaisi ne.

**_Enkä minä loistetta sinisistä silmistä unhoita milloinkaan _**

Venäjä avasi talonsa oven ja miehet astuivat sisään. Eteinen oli suuri ja korkea, ja sen kolkkous oli kaukana kotoisasta tunnelmasta, mutta eihän tämä koti ollutkaan. Tino katseli neuvottomana ympärilleen ja Venäjä huomasi miehen hämmentyneen katseen.

"Älä huoli, lupaan että sinun on yhtä hyvä olla täällä, kuin siellä missä olit ennen", Venäjä sanoi ja hymyili tyypillistä hymyään samalla ottaen toverillisesti Tinon olkapäästä kiinni. Jättikö tämä tarkoituksella mainitsematta Ruotsin nimellä? Myöhemmin Tino varmistuisi asiasta, kun hän oppisi, että ruotsin puhuminen ja Berwaldin mainitseminen oli talossa ehdottomasti kielletty.

Tino ei vastannut mitään, tuijotti vain suoraan Venäjän silmiin yrittäen tulkita oliko tämä rehellinen. Ametisteja muistuttavia silmiä oli kuitenkin hyvin vaikea lukea. Tino ei sitä mietteiltään huomannut, mutta myös Venäjä tutkiskeli uutta asukkiaan. Tinon tuijotus kuitenkin keskeytyi jonkun (tai joidenkin) saapuessa eteiseen. Mies käänsi katseensa askelien suuntaan ja näki Baltian maat; Viron, Latvian ja Liettuan. Hetken viiveellä myös Venäjä käänsi katseensa kolmikkoon, ja Tino huomasi näiden vavahtavan hieman pelosta. Sinä hetkenä Tino vannoi, ettei koskaan antaisi Venäjän läsnäolon vaikuttaa itseensä samalla lailla. Hän ei ikinä antaisi itselleen anteeksi, jos joutuisi samaan asemaan kuin nuo kolme alistettua maata. Hän ei antaisi sen tapahtua.

"Eduard, Raivis ja Toris", Venäjä aloitti ja sai heti kolmikon täyden huomion, yksikään näistä ei kuitenkaan kohdannut Venäjän katsetta suoraan.

"Muistatte kaikki varmasti Tinon", mies jatkoi ja hymyili lapsenomaisesti.

"Kyllä", maat vastasivat melkein kuorona katsoen Suomea hieman sääliä silmissään. Luultavasti samaa sääliä, kuin mitä he tunsivat toisiaan ja itseään kohtaan. Tino ei kuitenkaan halunnut tuota sääliä.

"Tino tulee tästedes asumaan kanssamme", Venäjä kertoi ja siirsi katseensa samalla Baltian maista Suomen silmiin. Äskettäin vannomansa asian puolesta Tino ei kääntänyt katsettaan pois. Maiden välinen tuijotus kuitenkin katkesi pian, jonkun jälleen astuessa huoneeseen. Venäjä ja Suomi huomasivat saapujaksi Puolan, joka nyt seisoi Toriksen vieressä. Tino pystyi heti huomaamaan, ettei Venäjällä ollut samaa vaikutusta Puolaan, kuin mitä tällä oli Baltian maihin. Mies seisoi suorana ja vakaana, eikä pelännyt kohdata suurvallan katsetta.

"Katsos Felikskin saapui", Venäjä sanoi iloiseen sävyyn ja jatkoi: "Olen ajatellut, että Tino saisi myös hieman enemmän tilaa Feliksin lailla."

Tämän lauseen kuullessaan Tinon kasvoilla kävi nopeasti aito yllättyneisyyden ilme, jonka mies kuitenkin nopeasti pyrki peittämään. Hän ei halunnut näyttää liikaa tunteitaan suurvallan edessä.

"Miltä autonomia kuulostaisi, Tino?" Venäjä kysyi ja tällä kertaa tyypillinen hymy oli poissa, mutta vakavista kasvoista huolimatta miehen äänen sävy pysyi iloisena, vaikka tämä iloinen sävy olikin kyllä kaukana aidosta iloisuudesta; siitä huokui jotain aivan liian kylmää.

Tino katsoi Venäjää hetken silmiin, mutta ei edelleenkään osannut löytää totuutta noista salaperäisistä silmistä, joten hän käänsi kasvonsa Puolan suuntaa mahdollisten neuvojen toivossa. Suomella oli selittämätön tunne, ettei tämä vapaus jota Venäjä hänelle tarjosi, tulisi ilmaiseksi. Feliks tavoitti Suomen epäilevän ilmeen ja nyökkäsi tälle kannustavasti.

Feliksin tuen turvin Tino avasi suunsa ensimmäisen kerran taloon tultuaan.

"Olisin siitä hyvin kiitollinen, Venäjä", mies sanoi niin kohteliaasti kuin vain kykeni, ääni hieman käheänä pitkästä vaikenemisesta.

"Ivan, kutsu minua Ivaniksi", Venäjä sanoi välittömästi Tinon lopetettua lauseensa. Hymy oli palannut Venäjän kasvoille, mutta silmissä oli vakava katse. Se ei ollut pyyntö vaan käsky. Ensimmäinen asia joka vahvisti tuota outoa selittämätöntä tunnetta Tinon rinnassa.

**_Eikä mun ikäväni haihdu täällä outojen seurassa_**

Tino sai Feliksin tavoin hieman yksityisemmän huoneen, kuin muut talossa asuvat maat. Ivan säilytti samat säännöt, kuin Tinolla oli Ruotsinkin talossa, ja Suomi sai pitää uskontonsa, mistä Tino oli hyvin huojentunut. Lisäksi hän sai ensimmäistä käyttöönsä omaa rahaa. Tämä vapaus oli Tinolle uutta, mutta hän piti siitä. Mies ei enää olisi valmis luopumaan tästä tunteesta. Välillä hän mietti, miksei koskaan ollut kaivannut tällaisia vapautuksia Berwaldin luona. Toki hänen tunteensa Ruotsia kohtaan olivat paljon läheisemmät, kuin mitä hän tunsi Venäjää kohtaan, mutta näin jälkeenpäin ajateltuna Berwald oli pitänyt hänestä kiinni ehkä hieman liiankin tiukasti... Mutta sitähän sanotaan, ettei osaa kaivata jotain mistä ei tiedä. Mutta nyt hän tiesi.

Väkisinkin viha, jota Tino oli joskus tuntenut Ivania kohtaan, alkoi peittyä näiden uusien hyvien asioiden alle. Tino oli kuitenkin aina hieman varautunut miehen seurassa, eikä vieläkään luottanut tähän. Tunne, että Ivanin antama vapaus ei olisi ilmaista, pysyi vielä Tinon rinnassa, vaikka se välillä melkein unohtuikin. Selittämätön tunne kuitenkin palasi aina Ivanin katsoessa Tinoa tietyllä tavalla. Katse oli läpitunkeva, aivan kuin mies yrittäisi lukea hänen ajatuksiaan. Samalla katseessa oli myös jotakin, joka sain Tinon tuntemaan Ivanin haluavan tältä jotakin. Tino ei vain ymmärtänyt, mikä tämä asia voisi olla, ja koska tuossa salaperäisessä katseessa oli niin paljon muutakin, mitä Tino ei käsittänyt, hän päätti antaa asia olla. Katseen aiheuttamille kylmille väreille hän ei kuitenkaan voinut mitään, ja mies vain toivoi, ettei suurvalta huomaisi millainen vaikutus hänellä oli Tinoon.

* * *

Isot kiitokset kaikille reviewereille! **Zizuka**, kiitos kun muistutit pilkuistani - niiden kanssa minulla kun on aina ongelmia:D Yritän parantaa niiden käyttöä.

Seuraavaksi olisi sitten hieaman enemmän Ivanin kannalta...


	3. Suojelusenkeli

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja kappale on **Don Huonojen Suojelusenkeli.**

General Winter = Kenraali Talvi? Kuulosti mielestäni jotenkin kököltä, joten suomennoksena on nyt sitten Talven kenraali:)

_

* * *

_**_Suojelusenkeli _**

Ivan oli luonteeltaan vainoharhainen.

Osittain tämä vainoharhaisuus ja epäileminen oli jo synnynnäinen ominaisuus, osittain siihen olivat vaikuttaneet miehen pitkän elämän aikana tapahtuneet useat ikävät asiat, jokainen hieman aina syventäen tätä piirrettä. Joitakin asioita on mahdotonta korjata, tai sitten se saattaa olla jo liian myöhäistä. Rikkoutunutta kananmunaa ei saa enää takaisin kuoriinsa, eikä pilaantunutta tuoreeksi. Ivanin luonnetta ei voinut enää muuttaa, eikä aikaa kääntää taaksepäin.

Tämä vainoharhaisuus oli ehkäpä suurin syy, miksi niin monen pelkäsivät Venäjää. Yksikin vääränlainen liike tai sana ja mies tulkitsisi sen väärin. Seuraukset eivät olisi hyvät. Kaukana hyvistä. Erityisen tarkasti Ivan piti silmällä talossaan asuvia maita, sillä hän vaati näiltä täydellistä uskollisuutta itselleen. Omistuksenhaluisuus oli toinen Ivanille tyypillinen piirre, mikä teki miehen vainoharhaisuudesta kenties vieläkin vaarallisempaa.

Yhtenä keinona vahtia vallassaan olevia maita, Ivan oli määrännyt, että kaikki talossa asuvat kokoontuisivat säännöllisesti syömään yhdessä. Nämä päivälliset olivat hyvin piinallisia kaikille, lukuun ottamatta ehkä vain Ivanin siskoja. Ja vain ehkä.

"Missä ihmeessä Feliks on?" Eduard kysyi hiljaa vieressään istuvalta Torikselta.

"En tiedä", Liettuana tunnettu mies vastasi huolta merenvihreissä silmissään. Ivanin päivällisiltä ei voinut lipsua. Ei ainakaan ilman seurauksia.

"Ehkä hän on vain vähän myöhässä", Raivis ehdotti hieman hermostuneena. Jos Feliks saisi Ivanin väärälle tuulelle, niin hän ei olisi ainoa joka joutuisi kärsimään...

Tinokin katsahti huolissaan kelloa.

"Toivottavasti ei kauaa, ruoka tarjoillaan jo pian", Eduard sanoi ja kurtisti huolissaan kulmiaan. Missä ihmeessä Feliks oli?

Kaikkien huojennukseksi Puola saapui pian. Mies meni nopeasti paikalleen istumaan.

"Pahoittelen myöhästymistäni", hän sanoi omituinen ilme kasvoillaan.

Venäjä hymyili. Hän selvittäisi myöhästymisen syyn myöhemmin.

Feliksin myöhästymisen syy todellakin selvisi Ivanille myöhemmin: mies oli suunnitellut lähtevänsä kokonaan pois Venäjän talosta. Tämä ei ollut Feliksin ensimmäinen pakoyritys ja tällä kertaa Ivan katsoi, että se jäisi viimeiseksi. Hän oli jo kyllästynyt Feliksin kapinointiin ja pelkäsi sen tarttuvan muihin, erityisesti samassa asemassa olleeseen Tinoon.

Niinpä Ivan tarkkailikin nuorta miestä vielä normaalia tarkemmin. Yksikään liike, ele tai ilme ei jäänyt häneltä huomaamatta. Suurvalta ei kuitenkaan havainnut Tinon käytöksessä mitään epäilyttävää tai normaalista poikkeavaa, ja ajan kuluessa hän alkoi jo luottaa siihen, ettei mies suunnittelisi lähtöä. Hän päätti palkita miehen antamalla tälle vielä hieman lisää vapautta. Tosin ei aivan epäitsekkäistä syistä, sillä hän tiesi Tinon pitävän hänestä aina hieman lisää, mitä enemmän hän antoi tälle itsenäisyyttä.

**_On hämärää, niin hämärää mutta pystyn sut näkemään_**

**_Kaikki nuo eleet ja ilmeet_**

**_Vartioin sun jokaista askelta_**

"Kiitos", Tino sanoi ja hymyili kaunista hymyään. Vain harvat osasivat hymyillä niin vilpittömästi, ilman minkäänlaista pakottamista. Nuoren miehen hymy ulottui aina silmiin asti saaden ne loistamaan.

Ivan piti tuosta hymystä, se sai hänet tuntemaan jotain. Hän piti siitä viattomuudesta, mikä oli säilynyt miehessä kaikkien tämän kokemien asioiden jälkeen. Kaikkien niiden pahojen asioiden jälkeen, mitkä hän itse oli Tinolle aiheuttanut. Hän näki vieläkin paljon samaa katsoessaan lyhyempää miestä, kuin mitä oli nähnyt heidän kohdatessaan ensimmäistä kertaa.

Se oli kylmä talvi kauan sitten. Ivan oli ollut hädin tuskin mies vielä silloin ja Tino vasta nuori poika. Se oli aikaa ennen kuin Tino muutti Berwaldin luo. Se oli aikaa, jolloin se typerä viikinki ei ollut vielä ottanut tuota nuorta poikaa mukaansa.

Ivan oli ollut vaeltelemassa metsässä, tapeltuaan jälleen kerran Talven kenraalin kanssa. Yllättäen nuori mies oli kuitenkin huomannut pienet jalanjäljet lumessa. Tämä oli hämmästyttänyt Ivania suuresti, sillä niin pohjoisessa ei yleensä kulkenut ketään - varsinkaan talvisin. Uteliaisuuttaan mies lähti seuraamaan noita jälkiä. Jonkin matkaa kuljettuaan Ivan löysi jälkien jättäjän: lyhyt, vaaleahiuksinen poika keräsi polttopuita ja hyräili samalla iloisesti. Ivan oli ihmeissään, miten joku niin pohjoisessa asuva saattoi vaikuttaa niin onnelliselta? Ivan otti lisää askelia päästäkseen katsomaan poikaa lähempää. Askelien alla narskuva lumi kuitenkin herätti myös tuntemattoman pojan huomion, ja tämä käänsi kasvonsa Ivanin suuntaan. Tajutessaan pojan huomanneen läsnäolonsa, Ivan pysähtyi ja jäi tarkkailemaan poikaa nyt muutaman metrin päähän.

Pojan suu oli hieman hämmästyksestä raollaan ja mustikansinisissä silmissä oli uteliaisuutta. Ivan ei kuitenkaan aistinut minkäänlaista pelkoa. Aika kului, mutta kumpikaan ei liikahtanutkaan, aivan kuin he olisivat vanginneet toisensa katseillaan.

**_Hengitetään, syvään ja pitkään ilmaa, niin viileää_**

**_Että henki höyryää_**

Ivan halusi ottaa tuon salaperäisen pojan mukaansa asumaan luokseen. Hän otti askeleen lähemmäs noita viattomia silmiä.

Se oli kuitenkin virhe.

Aivan kuin villieläin poika säikähti ja lähti juoksuun. Jos Ivan ei olisi ollut niin heikossa kunnossa Talven kenraalin jäljiltä, hän olisi lähtenyt pojan perään. Hän ottikin muutaman juoksuaskeleen, mutta tajusi pian, ettei sillä hetkellä saisi vikkelää poikaa kiinni. Ivan päätti palata takaisin hakemaan pojan myöhemmin.

**_On pimeää, niin pimeää etten pysty sua näkemään_**

**_Enkä mitään muutakaan_**

**_Kuulumme vain toisillemme_**

Ja hän tuli. Vielä samana talvena Ivan lähti kiertelemään aluetta, jossa oli pojan ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt. Missään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt pieniä jalanjälkiä eikä pehmeää hyräilyä kuulunut, vaikka mies kuinka kuunteli. Ivan ei kuitenkaan aikonut luovuttaa, hänen oli löydettävä se poika.

Jonkin aikaa vaellettuaan mies tunsi kylmän viiman niskassaan. Hän tiesi kyllä, kuka sen oli aiheuttanut. Mies kääntyi ympäri ja näki edessään Talven kenraalin.

"Tulit liian myöhään", kenraali sanoi syvällä äänellään.

Ivan katsoi vanhoja kasvoja kysyvästi.

"Hän ei ole enää täällä", talven herra jatkoi ja katsoi jonnekin kauas, tai ainakin näytti katsovan.

"Se poika jota tulit hakemaan, hän ei ole enää täällä."

Ivanin otsa kurtistui. Miten niin ei ollut enää täällä? Oliko pojalle tapahtunut jotain vai...?

"Selitä", Ivan komensi kenraalia, vaikka tiesikin, ettei tämä tottelisi, ellei itse haluaisi.

Kenraali huokaisi, mikä tuntui Ivanin kasvoilla kylmänä henkäyksenä.

"Se entinen viikinki haki pojan... antoi tälle ristin", kenraali kertoi ja lähti samalla hiljalleen kulkemaan eteenpäin, ohi Ivanin.

"Harmi... minä kun pidin siitä pojasta", Ivan kuuli vielä kenraalin hiljaisen huokauksen ennen kuin tämä katosi näkyvistä.

Niin pidin minäkin, Ivan tajusi ajattelevansa. Ja jonakin päivänä se poika asuisi hänen luonaan, mies oli varma siitä.

**_Kaikki mitä tein, tein vain sinua varten_**

Monen vuoden, lukuisien sotien ja ikuisen katkeruuden jälkeen Ivan sai viimein haluamansa. Kaikella kun on hintansa.

**_Vartioin sun joka askelta_**

Nyt hän ei päästäisi Tinoa luotaan. Ikinä.

**_Kaikki mitä tein, tein vain sinua varten_**

Ja jonain päivänä Tino ei enää kaipaisi Ruotsin luokse. Jonain päivänä hän tajuaisi, kuinka paljon parempi hänen oli olla Ivanin luona.

**_Suojelin sua muiden katseilta_**

Jonain päivänä Tino rakastaisi häntä.

**_Kaikki mitä tein, tein vain sinua varten_**

Jonain päivänä Suomi olisi yhtä Venäjän kanssa.

**_Näätkö kaksi yöperhosta hämähäkin verkossa_**

**_kietoutuneena toisiinsa_**

Ivan katsahti päivällispöydässään istuvaa Tinoa, jonka katse kääntyi vaistomaisesti miehen violetteihin silmiin. Ja jos oikein tarkasti katsoi, saattoi nähdä miehen vavahtavan hieman Ivanin katseen alla.

* * *

Mitään kirjoittamaani (tai muuta tekemääni) ei sitten missään nimessä kannata ottaa vakavasti:D Tajusin vasta äsken että tässäkin kappaleessa vertasin Venäjää kananmunaan...

Ja kirjoitusvirheistä tai muista epäkohdista saa huomauttaa oikein mielelellään - omille virheille kun usein on aika sokea:)

Vielä kerran kiitokset **BlameItOnTheUnicorns**ille viime kappaleen epäkohdasta:)

**NiceCupOfTea, **kyllä tämä triangeli todellakin tarvitsisi lisää rakkautta!


	4. Kärleken väntar

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **_(voisin kyllä adoptoida muutaman...)_ja kappale **Kentille **_(ehkäpä ihanin ruotsinkielinen kappale, jonka tidedän:))._

_

* * *

_

**_Kärleken väntar_**

Tinon lähdön jälkeen Berwald oli joutunut pienentämään taloaan rahavaikeuksien takia. Hävityt sodat kävivät kalliiksi, monellakin tavalla. Hän tiesi, että sotaisat vuodet - myös ne voittoisat, olisivat nyt häneltä nyt ohitse, eikä hän enää tulisi olemaan tunnettu suurvaltana. Pikkuhiljaa hän myös hyväksyi tämän. Menetettyään niin paljon asioita, sitä oppii arvostamaan mitä jo omistaa.

Rahalliseen tilanteeseen oli kuitenkin hyvin helppo sopeutua, verrattuna muihin asioihin, mitä mies menetti. Tinoa ei voisi korvata mikään. Tai kukaan. Berwald oli ottanut Norjan asumaan luokseen melko pian Tinon lähdön jälkeen. Se ei kuitenkaan täyttänyt sitä tyhjää tunnetta Berwaldin rinnassa, joka oli tullut hyvästien jälkeen. Hän oli tuntenut Norjan kauemmin kuin Suomen. He olivat olleet ystäviä jo paljon ennen kuin mies edes tapasi Suomen. Silti hän tunsi Tinoa kohtaan jotakin paljon enemmän... Min fru...

**_Brinn pengar brinn _**

**_Jag lovar du betyder nånting _**

**_Du orkar ta dig igenom det här _**

**_Du räcker till, så var den du är _**

Berwald ei ollut nähnyt Tinoa kuin vilaukselta tämän lähtöpäivän jälkeen, ja hänellä oli tunne, että tämä johtui Venäjästä. Se kylmä mies ei halunnut Berwaldin tapaavan Tinoa. Ei antanut heidän nähdä toisiaan. Tämän ajatteleminen sai lähes aina Berwaldin tuntemaan sen saman raivoisan tunteen, kuin mitä hän oli tuntenut ensimmäisen kerran luovuttaessaan Tinon Venäjälle. Oliko se mustasukkaisuutta? Ei... miksi hänen pitäisi olla mustasukkainen? Ei Tino voisi ikinä pitää siitä sadistisesta tunteettomasta miehestä. Venäjä oli aiheuttanut aivan liian paljon tuskaa. Ei Tino pystyisi unohtamaan kaikkea sitä kärsimystä, mitä se mies oli aiheuttanut.

Silti, miksi Tino oli hymyillyt, kun Berwald oli viimeksi onnistunut näkemään tämän? Mustasukkaisuus peittyi surun alle miehen ajatellessa tätä. Oliko Venäjällä jotakin, mitä häneltä puuttui?

**_Brinn pengar brinn _**

**_Jag vet att du är värd någonting _**

**_Du är hoppet i ett IQ-fritt land _**

**_Du är drömmarna jag drömmer ibland_**

Ja vaikka Berwald kuinka yritti olla ajattelematta kaikkia noita asioita, ne eivät lähteneet hänen mielestään. Tino ei jättänyt hänen mieltään. Päivisin hän saattoi ajatella muita asioita - hukuttaa itsensä erilaisiin töihin ja tehtäviin, mutta öisin ne palasivat. Niihin aikoihin Berwald ei nukkunut montaa unetonta yötä.

Välillä unet olivat hyviä. Niinkin hyviä, että Berwald tunsi suurta pettymystä tajutessaan niiden olevan vain unia. Oli lähes sydäntä särkevää herätä. Hän oli alkanut nähdä unia ensimmäisistä kerroista, kun hän ja Tino olivat nähneet toisensa. Erityisesti heidän ensimmäinen keskustelunsa tuli usein miehen uniin. Jos sitä nyt voisi keskusteluksi kutsua, kumpikaan ei nimittäin puhunut samaa kieltä.

Sinä päivänä Berwald oli viimein päättänyt ottaa kunnon kontaktin poikaan, jota hän oli jo pitkään käynyt vain katselemassa kauempaa. Nuori poika oli myös huomannut tämän, ja oli luultavasti tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei Berwald olisi vaarallinen, sillä poika ei juossut pois kun mies viimein lähestyi tätä.

"Hej", Berwald oli sanonut, kun oli saanut poikaan katsekontaktin. He seisoivat nyt muutamien metrien päässä toisistaan. Berwaldin koko huomio oli pojassa: Hän ei kuullut lintujen satunnaista viserrystä, ei pienen metsäpuron sorinaa, eikä hän nähnyt kaunista metsämaisemaa heidän ympärillään. Hän ei huomannut edes kukkivia kieloja heidän ympärillään.

"Hei", poika oli vastannut hieman ujostellen.

Berwald rohkaistui tästä hieman ja otti muutaman varovaisen askeleen lähemmäs.

"Jag heter Sverige, eller Berwald", Berwald oli jatkanut, muttei poika tietenkään ollut ymmärtänyt mitään.

Sinertävät silmät katsoivat Ruotsia hämmentyneenä, mutta Berwald ei aikonut luovuttaa.

"Sverige", hän sanoi ja osoitti itseään yrittäen puhua mahdollisimman ystävällisesti, ettei poika ymmärtäisi häntä väärin.

"Jag - är - Sverige", hän toisti mahdollisimman hitaasti ja selkeästi.

"S-svärje...?" poika varmisti ja punastui hieman.

Berwald hymyili hieman, mitä hän ei kovin usein tehnyt. Tämän pojan seurassa kuitenkin tuntui hyvin luonnolliselta ja helpolta hymyillä.

"Ja", hän vastasi nyökäten.

Poika tuntui miettivän hetken, kunnes avasi varovaisesti suunsa.

"Jak eär Suomi."

Berwald hymyili vielä hieman leveämmin, johon poika vastasi sellaisella hymyllä, joka olisi sulattanut kenen tahansa sydämen.

**_Visst känns det som att kärleken väntar_**

Useimmiten Berwaldin unet olivat kuitenkin painajaisia. Monesti Ruotsin elämän kivuliaimpien hetkien uudelleenkokemista.

Joskus unia menneitä vuosista. Niissä kaikki sotien kamalimmat hetket palasivat kummittelemaan miehen mieleen. Verta, pelkoa ja kyyneliä.

Joskus unia Tinon lähdöstä. Niissä hän katsoi yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan, kuinka Tino käveli pois Venäjän kanssa.

Joskus hän näki unta, jossa Tino kertoi vihaavansa häntä.

Ja joskus Berwald pelkäsi, ettei se olisi pelkkää unta.

**_Brinn hjärtat brinn _**

**_Du vet du kan förändra allting_**

**_Det blåser genom staden inatt_**

**_Hör du sanningen, den lät som ett skratt _**

Yleensä näiden unien jälkeen Berwald kirjoitti Tinolle kirjeen. Kirjeet olivat lähes aina samanlaisia_. Olen pahoillani. Anna anteeksi. Miten voit? Jonain päivänä näemme vielä. Rakastan sinua._

Berwald ei vain ollut koskaan lähettänyt näitä kirjeitä. Ei yhtäkään.

Miksi? Hän pelkäsi vain satuttavansa itseään. Mutta hän myös pelkäsi satuttavansa Tinoa.

Ja hän pelkäsi myös Tinon mahdollista vastausta.

**_Brinn hjärtat brinn _**

**_Vår fiende är rädd om sitt skinn_**

**_Det räcker med en gnista ett bloss _**

**_Dom skulle vilja vara som oss _**

Eräänä yönä herätessään jälleen eräästä painajaisestaan, Berwald meni ulos selvittämään ajatuksiaan. Joskus öisin on unista herätessä vaikea hahmottaa todellisuuden ja unien raja. Oli loppusyksy, ja öisin pakkanen tuli jo käymään. Mies hengitti syvään viileän raikasta ilmaa.

Yllättäen joki pieni välähti nopeasti taivaalla. Tähdenlento? Berwald ei ollut nähnyt sellaista vuosiin. Ehkä nyt oli sopiva aika ja tilanne esittää toivomus.

Toivon, että rakkaus odottaa.

**_Visst känns det som att kärleken väntar_**

* * *

Tämä kappale muistuttaa hyvin (myös itseäni), että ficci on myös SuFin ficci ei pelkästään RusFin:3 Seuraavissa kappaleissa nimittäin rakas naapurimme jää hieman taka-alalle, kun aiheena ovat sortovuodet ja itsenäistyminen.

**NiceCupOfTea**: "vainoharhaiset ja omistushaluiset kolkolkol miehet tekevät aina vaikutuksen" :DDD


	5. Hymysi takana

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja kappale on **Breaking Benjamin_ What Lies Beneath._**

Olen yrittänyt valita suomenkielisiä kappaleita kun kerran suomeksi kirjoitan (viime kappale oli poikkeus tarkoituksella), mutta nyt oli pakko kuunnella tätä. Yksi suosikki kappaleistani bändiltä ja kohta _So I'll find what lies beneath / __Your sick twisted smile _nyt vain toi mieleen Ivanin niin paljon joten..:p

**Varoitus** muuten: kappale sisältää loukkaavan nimityksen venäläisistä, ja toivon ettei sitä oteta henkilökohtaisesti:) En usko, että tulen käyttämään nimitystä enää tässä ficissä.

* * *

**_Hymysi takana_**

Tino oli vihainen. Hän oli hämmentynyt. Hän oli turhautunut. Hän oli järkyttynyt. Mutta hän yritti peittää kaikki nämä tunteet tyynen maskin alle.

Sen oli pakko olla jokin väärinkäsitys.

**_Take a breath_**

**_Hold it in_**

Vaaleahiuksinen mies oli matkalla Ivanin työhuoneeseen. Hän vaatisi täyden selityksen tähän suoraan mieheltä. Miten niin hän ei saisi enää päättää omista asioistaan? Tino oli jotenkin vielä hyväksynyt sen, että nykyisin hänen postinsa kulkisi Ivanin kautta, mutta tätä hän ei hyväksyisi. Hän ei antaisi ottaa oikeuksiaan pois. Hän ei antaisi sitä vähää vapautta, jonka hän oli onnistunut saamaan.

Tämän oli _pakko_ olla jokin väärinkäsitys.

Mutta vaikka mies kuinka toisteli tuota itselleen, hän ei kuitenkaan voinut olla huomioimatta sitä pientä tunnetta, joka kertoi, että kaikki ei ollut kohdallaan.

Tino saapui Ivanin työhuoneen eteen, missä työskenteli muutama venäläinen pienten pöytien ääressä.

"Tahtoisin tavata Venäjän", Tino ilmoitti yhdelle miehistä, jolla oli tummat hiukset ja terävät kasvonpiirteet.

Mies käänsi katseensa papereistaan Tinoon ja sanoi yksitoikkoisella äänellä.

"Hän ei nyt ota ketään vastaan."

"Sano, että täällä on Suomi", Tino sanoi ja yritti äänellään ilmoittaa, että hän ei ollut mikään turha vieras.

"Hän ei ota teitä vastaan", mies vastasi, ja Tino oli kuulevinaan hänen äänessään pientä voitonriemua.

"Menkää huoneeseenne."

Tino lähti enää sanomatta mitään. Kävellessään huoneeseensa hän yritti hallita tunteitaan ja ajatella tyynesti. Kuitenkin kaikki se, mitä hän tunsi, oli paljon voimakkaampaa kuin miehen tahdonvoima. Tinon kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin ja silmiin kohosi raivon kyyneleitä. Pahinta oli, ettei hän oikein voisi tehdä mitään tilanteensa hyväksi... Vanha viha syvältä sydämestä teki uutta tuloaan.

**_Start a fight_**

**_You won't win_**

Seinän toisella puolella Ivan kuuli Tinon lähtevän, sillä mies ei lähtiessään ainakaan yrittänyt keventää askeltaan. Hän huokaisi kerran syvään. Ivan tiesi, ettei Tino suhtautuisi muutoksiin hyvin. Hänellä ei nyt kuitenkaan ollut aikaa ajatella sitä, koko talo oli sillä hetkellä hyvin epävakaassa tilassa...

**_Had enough_**

**_Let's begin_**

Tino paiskasi huoneensa oven kiinni. Viha ja turhautuneisuus venyttivät hänen itsehillintänsä äärimmilleen. Hänen teki mieli huutaa. Hänen teki mieli raivota. Hänen teki mieli lyödä. Miehen kuitenkin onnistui hillitä mielitekonsa, joten hän purki kiihtymystään kulkemalla edestakaisin ja ympäri huoneessaan.

Rauhoituttuaan hieman Tino istuutui pöytänsä ääreen. Hän tuki itseään nojamaalla kyynärpäitään pöydän reunaan, ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Miten hänen pitäisi ottaa Ivanin käskyt vastaan? Tino tiesi, että suorasta kapinoinnista ei olisi hyötyä, se saattaisi vain pahentaa tilannetta... Hän tiesi myös, että hänen vapaudenhalunsa ja ylpeytensä ei antaisi hänen alistua Ivanin vallalle. Mitä hän voisi tehdä?

Tino nosti kasvonsa käsistään ja katsoi ulos huurteisesta ikkunasta. Rauhoituttuaan oli helpompi ajatella selkeästi, vaikka se ei vielä saanut tilannetta näyttämään yhtään sen paremmalta. Hän ei kuitenkaan luovuttaisi. Hän testaisi, missä raja kulkee. Kuinka pitkälle Ivan antaisi hänen olla välittämättä?

**_Nevermind_**

**_I don't care _**

"Tino", Ivan sanoi erään erittäin piinallisen päivällisen jälkeen. Tino ei ollut ainoa, jonka oikeuksia oli rajoitettu. Oikeastaan muilla asiat olivat paljon pahemmin, ja siksi Tino yrittikin kaikkensa välttyäkseen samanlaiselta tilanteelta.

"Siivoaisitko pöydän tänään", Ivan jatkoi ja hymyili. Miten Tino vihasi tuota sairasta hymyä.

Hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti katsoen suoraan Ivanin silmiin ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois. Tino katsoi ilmeettömästi, kuinka muut nousivat pöydästä ja lähtivät pois. Hän oli näkevinään Eduardin luovan häneen myötätuntoisen katseen, mutta hän ei edelleenkään halunnut tuota sääliä. Kaikkien lähdettyä hän alkoi tyynesti korjata astioita. Sivusilmällä hän oli kuitenkin huomannut, että Ivan oli jäänyt ovensuuhun seisomaan. Tino yritti olla välittämättä miehen läsnäolosta, eikä Ivan sanonutkaan mitään Tinon siivotessa. Katseli vain.

Kun Tino oli valmis, hän yritti lähteä huoneesta kuin Ivania ei olisikaan. Tullessaan ovensuuhun Ivan kuitenkin tukki Tinon tien kädellään. Hän pysähtyi, mutta ei katsonut pidempää miestä.

"Et tullut kutsuntoihin", Ivan sanoi vakavasti, tyypillinen leikkisä sävy äänestä oli poissa.

Tino ei vastannut mitään. Hän vain jatkoi tuijotustaan Ivanin käsivarren yli. Kasvoilta oli vaikea lukea, mitä hän ajatteli. Oikeastaan hän yrittikin olla ajattelematta mitään.

"Miksi teet asioista niin hankalia?" Ivan kysyi yllättäen hyvin turhautuneesti. Yllättävä tunteenvaihdos sai Tinon vaistomaisesti kääntämään katseensa Ivanin kasvoihin, uteliaisuutta kun on vaikea hallita. Miehen kulmat olivat hyvin syvässä kurtussa ja silmissä oli lähes aneleva katse. Miksi?

Tino meni tästä niin hämilleen, että oli jo vastaamassa jotakin, mutta Ivan ehti kuitenkin lopettaa aiheen ensin.

"Antaa olla", hän sanoi ja käänsi kasvonsa pois Tinosta. Aivan kuin nuori mies olisi ollut jotain inhottavaa.

"Saat vapautuksen niistä... mutta saat korvata sen jotenkin", Ivan vaihtoi takaisin alkuperäiseen aiheeseen. Äskeinen hetki oli kadonnut kasvoista, ja sen tilalle oli tullut kylmä piittaamattomuus.

Ivan laski kätensä ja Tino lähti välittömästi huoneesta. Nopeasti mies vielä vilkaisi olkansa ylitse, ja näki Ivanin jäävän seisomaan ovensuuhun. Tämä oli peittänyt silmänsä kädellään, ja näky sai Tinon epäröimään hetken. Aivan kuin Ivan olisi itkenyt...?

**_All in all_**

**_You're no good_**

**_You don't cry_**

**_Like you should_**

Ivan laski kätensä pois kasvoiltaan Tinon kadottua näkyvistä. Joskus hän pohti, miksei hän vain luovuttanut? Miksei hän vain päästänyt irti?

Ehkä hän ei vain osannut enää.

**_Let it go_**

**_If you could_**

**_When love dies in the end _**

* * *

"Anna se tänne!"

"En ymmärrä, mistä sinä puhut."

"Anna se kirje tänne!"

"Ei se ole sinulle."

"Älä valehtele, näin siinä nimeni!"

Baltian maina tunnettu kolmikko seurasi jähmettyneenä tätä keskustelua. Heitä pelotti. Ei tällä kertaa itsensä, vaan Tinon puolesta. Tino oli korottanut ääntänsä Ivanille. Kukaan talossa asuva ei ollut huutanut Ivanille pitkään aikaan. Syynä se, että yleensä se ei päättynyt hyvin.

"Et sinä sitä tarvitse."

"SE ON MINUN!"

Ja se päivä oli alkanut hyvin normaalisti. Aamupäivä oli kulunut normaalisti. Samoin iltapäivä. Tähän tilanteeseen oli päädytty illalla, kun posti oli saapunut.

"Tino..." Eduard sanoi hiljaa. Se oli pyyntö: älä mene enää pidemmälle.

Tino ei kuitenkaan kuunnellut. Hänen raivonsa kasvoi koko ajan. Ivan oli ottanut hänen kirjeensä. Ehkä hän ei olisi kiihtynyt siitä niin paljon, ellei hän olisi tunnistanut käsialaa, jolla hänen nimensä oli kirjoitettu. Kirje oli Berwaldilta.

"Anna se tänne", Tino pyysi vielä viimeisen kerran. Tällä kertaa hiljaa, yrittäen tukahduttaa raivoaan ennen kuin se tulvisi yli.

Ivan ei vastannut mitään. Hetken hän katsoi Tinoa, ja sitten kirjettä. Myös hän tiesi, keneltä kirje oli.

Kun Ivan ei tehnyt pienintäkään elettä antaakseen kirjeen Tinolle, tämä menetti itsehillintänsä. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti tajuamaan, mitä tapahtui, Tino oli jo Ivanin kimpussa yrittäen väkisin saada kirjeen itselleen. Ivan oli kuitenkin Tinoa paljon pidempi, ja kirje pysyi vihaisen miehen ulottumattomissa.

"Toris, Eduard, Raivis!", Ivan sanoi jähmettyneelle kolmikolle. He tiesivät, että se oli ollut käsky.

Hieman vastahakoisesti he tarttuivat Tinoon, ja alkoivat vetää häntä pois Ivanin kimpusta.

"Päästäkää irti!" Tino riuhtoi minkä jaksoi. Aivan kuin kaikki miehen sisällä patoutuneet tunteet olisivat nyt tulleet ulos. Todellisuudessa tässä näkyi vain pieni osa Tinon todellisesta raivosta.

"Anteeksi", Eduard mumisi hiljaa ystävälleen.

Ivan tuijotti nyt kylmästi Baltian maiden otteessa olevaa Tinoa. Pohjoismaalaisen mustikkasilmät leiskuivat raivosta.

Sitten Ivanin silmät löysivät huoneesta toisenkin leiskuvan kohteen: takkatulen.

Hän hymyili.

**_So I'll find what lies beneath_**

**_Your sick twisted smile_**

**_As I lay underneath_**

**_Your cold jaded eyes_**

**_Now you turn the tide on me_**

**_'Cause you're so unkind_**

**_I will always be here_**

**_For the rest of my life _**

"Helvetin RYSSÄ!" Tino kirosi suomeksi kun kirje osui liekkeihin. Ja vaikka Ivan ei osannutkaan suomea, hän kuitenkin tiesi, mitä _tuo _sana tarkoitti.

Tällä kertaa se oli Ivanin vuoro menettää malttinsa.

Seuraava asia minkä Tino tajusi, oli kova kipu hänen kasvoissaan.

Seuraava asia minkä Tino maistoi, oli veri hänen suussaan.

Seuraava asia minkä Tino kuuli, oli jonkun raskas hengitys.

Seuraava asia minkä Tino näki, oli Ivanin raivosta vääntyneet kasvot.

**_Here we go_**

**_Does it hurt_**

Ivan puristi veristä nyrkkiään yhä tiukemmin. Eduard, Toris ja Raivis päästivät otteensa Tinosta, ja tämä vajosi polvilleen.

**_Say goodbye_**

**_to this world_**

Tino sylki verta, ja mumisi katkerasti samalla jotain suomeksi itsekseen. Tällä kertaa Ivan ei ymmärtänyt sanoja.

**_I will not_**

**_Be undone_**

"Nouse ylös." Ivan komensi.

Tino katsoi miestä halveksivasti samalla, kun nousi ylös. Ei siksi, että hän olisi totellut Ivania, vaan oman ylpeytensä tähden.

"Peru äskeinen", Ivan käski kylmästi.

Tino katsoi hetken suoraan violetteihin silmiin, jotka nyt näyttivät lähes mustilta.

"En."

**_Come to life_**

**_It gets worse _**

Ensimmäinen asia minkä Tino tajusi tullessaan takaisin tajuihinsa oli, että hän makasi kylmällä lattialla tuntien kipua kaikkialla vartalossaan.

Viimeisin asia minkä hän muisti oli, kun hänet oli jätetty siihen makaamaan.

Ei vaan... Viimeisin aisa minkä hän muisti oli, että hän vannoi itselleen lähtevänsä heti mahdollisuuden tullessa. Hänen pitäisi vain odottaa...

**_I'll be gone_**

**_when you fall_**

**_Your sad life_**

**_Says it all _**

Tino nousi hieman huojuen ylös lattialta. Oli jo yö, ja ainoa mikä valaisi huonetta oli ohut kuunsirppi. Takassa ei palanut enää. Tuli oli sammunut.

Tino toivoi, että saisi jonakin päivänä vielä tietää, mitä Berwaldin kirjeessä oli lukenut.

* * *

Seuraavassa kappaleessa on kohta, jonka kirjoittamista en malta odottaa!:D

**Patre**: Kiitokset:) Ja mielestäni täällä pitäisi olla enemmän suomalaisia suomeksi kirjoittavia... joten jos joku tämän nyt luki niin mars kirjoittamaan!


	6. Levottomat tuulet

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat ******Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja kappale on **Discon Levottomat tuulet.**

Melko lyhyt kappale, mutta en halunnut tähän enää muuta eikä väkisisin pidentämisestä tule kuin kamalaa jälkeä:P Toivon, että RusFin fanit pitävät;)

* * *

_**Levottomat tuulet**_

Tino hengitti syvään kylmää ulkoilmaa sisäänsä ja päästi sen sitten hitaasti ulos. Tätä hetkeä hän oli odottanut kauan. Mutta se oli tullut paljon nopeammin, kuin hän olisi ikinä uskonut, ja se tuntui vielä hyvin epätodelliselta. Haaveesta oli tullut totta.

_**Kun aika on tai muuten vaan**_

Oli alkanut sataa lunta ja kevyitä hiutaleita putoili hiljalleen Tinon kasvoille. Talvinen ilta oli hyvin pimeä, ja ainoana valona toimi lähes täysi kuu. Tino katsoi kuuta ja hymyili. Ensimmäistä kertaa moneen vuoteen hänen kasvonsa hymyilivät vapaasti. Tino sulki silmänsä ja nautti hymyn tuomasta tunteesta. Tämä odotettu hetki tuntui niin epätodelliselta, että pian hymy vaihtui nauruksi. Pimeä luminen aukio täyttyi lumihiutaleista ja vapaan miehen helpottuneesta lähes hysteerisestä naurusta.

Tino lopetti nauramisen vasta kun huomasi jotain märkää poskillaan. Kyyneleitä. Hän naurahti vielä kerran. Tällä kertaa hän ei itkenyt surusta tai kivusta, vaan aidosta onnellisuudesta. _Onnen_ kyyneleitä.

Mies pyyhki kyyneleensä ja katsoi taakseen nähdäkseen vielä kerran Ivanin talon, nyt tietäen, että hänen ei tarvitsisi palata sinne - ainakaan jäädäkseen. Hetkeksi hymy katosi, kun nuori mies tuijotti tutuksi tullutta rakennusta. Hänen ajatuksensa eivät kuitenkaan olleet talossa, vaan sen omistajassa. Tinon oli sillä hetkellä hyvin vaikea ymmärtää sitä tunnetta, jota hän tunsi Ivania kohtaan.

_**tulee levottomat tuulet noutamaan**_

Hetken kuluttua Tino käänsi selkänsä talolle ja lähti kulkemaan länttä kohti. Hänen omaan maahansa. Hänen omaan kotiinsa.

Oli kuudes joulukuuta 1917 ja Suomi oli viimein vapaa.

_**ja ne vie minut mukanaan**_

Ivan katsoi ikkunasta Tinon lähtöä. Hän olisi halunnut estää sen, mutta tiesi, ettei olisi sillä hetkellä kyennyt siihen. Koko talo oli kaatumaisillaan. Keisarivalta oli kaatunut.

Kun Tino oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Ivan käänsi selkänsä ikkunalle ja meni istumaan takan ääreen. Kuuma ilma lämmitti mukavasti kasvoja. Ivan hymyili hieman. Tinon olisi tultava vielä takaisin ainakin yhtä asiaa varten.

_**En onneton oo kokonaan**_

Ja niin Tino palasikin. Hän tarvitsisi Ivania vielä yhteen asiaan. Hän tarvitsisi Ivanin tunnustuksen vapaudestaan ja itsenäisyydestään. Muut maat eivät tunnustaisi häntä ennen Venäjää.

Ja siinä hän nyt seisoi Ivanin edessä puristaen itsenäisyysjulistusta tiukasti käsissään. Jännitys oikein huokui miehen nuoresta olemuksesta, mutta silmissä oli vakava katse. Hän oli tosissaan ja oli varautunut, ettei Ivan päästäisi häntä helposti. Tai ei ainakaan ilmaiseksi.

Hän tarvitsisi vain allekirjoituksen.

_**mut ne tuulet viheltää taas kutsuaan**_

"Tiedäthän miksi tulin?" Tino varmisti kysyen.

Ivan ei tuntunut kiinnittävän Tinoon mitään huomiota.

"Tiedän", Ivan vastasi kuitenkin hetken kuluttua, muttei katsonut Tinoon.

"Allekirjoitatko?" Tino kysyi tärkeimmän kysymyksensä.

Ivan oli hetken hiljaa.

"Yhdellä ehdolla", hopeahiuksinen mies vastasi, eikä edelleenkään kohdannut Tinon katsetta.

_**enää hetken luonas olla saan**_

Tätä Tino oli hieman odottanutkin, ja pieni helpotus rentoutti jonkin verran miehen olemusta.

"Selvä. Sano, mitä haluat?" Tino myöntyi.

Jälleen Ivan oli hetken hiljaa, mutta viimein hän käänsi kasvonsa katsoakseen Tinoa syvälle silmiin.

"Suudelman."

_**Ei tästä saa sen suurempaa**_

Tätä Tino _ei _ollut odottanut. Hän nielaisi.

"S-suudelman? Ja sitten allekirjoitat...?" Tino kuulosti epäuskoiselta.

"Niin", Ivan vastasi äänellä, joka osoitti hänen olevan tosissaan. Tino näytti silti vielä hyvin epäuskoiselta.

"Eikä mitään muuta?" Tino varmisti. Ei rahaa? Ei päätäntävaltaa? Ei sopimuksia?

"Vain se, niin allekirjoitan ja saat itsenäisyytesi", Ivan sanoi samalla kun nousi seisomaan tuolistaan ja otti muutaman askeleen päästäkseen lähemmäs Tinoa.

Tino epäröi hetken, mutta otti sitten yllättäen muutaman askeleen lähemmäs Ivania, niin että miesten väliin jäi vain muutama sentti. Hän katsoi ylöspäin.

"Lupaatko?"

"Lupaan."

Tino kurottautui hieman varpailleen ja Ivan kumartui hieman, mutta antoi Tinon kuitenkin tehdä ratkaisevan liikkeen.

Heidän huulensa koskettivat.

Se ei ollut pitkä suudelma, mutta Tino pystyi silti maistamaan vodkan Ivanin hengityksessä. Hän myös tunsi, kuinka kylmät pitkän miehen huulet olivat. Ne olivat kuin pehmeää jäätä.

Tino lopetti suudelman ja hetken miehen vain seisoivat sanomatta mitään tai edes liikahtamatta. Sitten Ivan meni takaisin pöytänsä ääreen, otti kynän ja allekirjoitti tunnustuksensa. Tino haki paperinpalan nopeasti ja lähti huoneesta vielä nopeammin. Aivan oven suulla hän kuitenkin pysähtyi vielä hetkeksi, muttei kääntynyt.

"Kiitos."

_**se riittää kun me muistetaan**_

Ivan ei ehtinyt vastaamaan Tinon kiitokseen enää mitään, sillä mies oli sen sanottuaan kadonnut hyvin vikkelästi. Jos Tino vain olisi tiennyt, ettei Ivanilla ollut aikomustakaan päästää häntä lopullisesti menemään... Tino tulisi vielä takaisin. Vapaaehtoisesti tai sitten väkisin.

Ivan hymähti hiljaa ja nuolaisi samalla huomaamattaan huuliaan. Ne maistuivat vielä Tinolle. Maku oli makea, mutta samalla siinä oli jotain suolaista... Miten kukaan voi maistua makealle ja suolaiselle samaan aikaan?

* * *

Suomalaisittain Tino siis maistui salmiakilta;) (tämä tulee luultavasti esille myöhemmissä kappaleissa, mutta sanoimpa jo nyt kun en osannut salmiakkia paremmin kuvailla. Yritin miettiä miltä sellainen oikein kunnon vanha salmiakki mahtaa sellaiselle maistua, joka ei sitä ole ennen maistanut. Ja eikös salmiakki ole hieman suolainen makea? Salty liquorice, you know?)

**Patre:** Kiitos! Kiva kuulla että epäneitimäinenkin Suomi kelpaa:)

**Haini: **SuFinin kannattaja? Se on kiva huomata, että osa tykkää SuFinistä ja osa RusFinistä, pientä kilpailua;) Mutta kiitos kommentista!

**NiceCupOfTea: **Tämä on SuFin ficci, mutta yhtälailla RusFin myös;) (ylipitkät kommentit ovat parhaimpia joten antaa mennä vain, kiitos!:D)

**ChiBoku: **Olen myös iloinen että jaksoit:)


	7. Liian kauan

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja laulun sanat **Chisulle. **

Tavallaan jatkoa edelliselle kappaleelle, muttei kuitenkaan:P Sijoittuu samaan päivään.

* * *

_**Liian kauan**_

Ensimmäisinä Suomen itsenäisyyden Ivanin jälkeen tunnustivat Ruotsi, Ranska ja Saksa. Onnellisena Tino katsoi, kuinka Berwald, Francis ja Ludwig allekirjoittivat Suomen tärkeimmän paperin. Se tuntui uskomattomalta.

Berwald allekirjoitti ensimmäisenä. Tinolle silmälasipäinen mies näytti samalta kuin aina ennenkin, vaikka heidän viime tapaamisestaan oli kulunut jo vuosisata. Hän oli pelännyt jo unohtaneensa nuo taivaansiniset silmät ja vakavat kasvot. Pelännyt unohtaneensa miehen jäykän olemuksen ja tämän syvän äänen. Pelännyt tämän muuttuneen niin, ettei _hänen_ Berwaldiaan enää olisi. Berwald ei kuitenkaan ollut muuttunut. _Mutta_ Tino oli.

Saatuaan allekirjoituksensa loppuun Berwald hymyili hieman Tinolle. Se oli hymy, jonka vain joku miehelle hyvin läheinen voisi edes tunnistaa hymyksi. Tino edelleenkin tunnisti tuon hymyn, mutta hän ei kyennyt hymyilemään takaisin. Hän ei tiennyt, miksei.

Seuraavaksi paperin allekirjoitti Francis, joka allekirjoituksen jälkeen antoi Tinolle suurieleiset poskisuudelmat ja onnitteli tätä iloisesti. Ludwig tyytyi onneksi kuitenkin vain kädenpuristukseen. Tino kiitti ja hyvästeli maat.

Francis ja Ludwig lähtivät, mutta Berwald jäi vielä huoneeseen. Tino melkein toivoi, että tämäkin olisi lähtenyt. Mies tunsi olonsa jotenkin vaivautuneeksi.

_**Kuulin sateenSinun nimes kuiskaavan,Kai olet vielä jossain.**_

Hetken miehet vain katselivat toisiaan. Muistelivat ja vertailivat muistojaan nykyhetkeen. Tino saattoi nähdä Berwaldin rypistävän hieman otsaansa. Oliko hän todellakin muuttunut niin paljon? Tino yritti muistella sadan vuoden takaista itseään, mutta muistikuvat tuntuivat sumeilta.

Berwald näytti tarkemminkin katsottuna samalta kuin aina ennenkin. Ehkä vain hieman synkemmältä, mutta oli vaikea sanoa. Rakastikohan Berwald häntä enää? Rakastiko hän Berwaldia enää? Heidän viimeisen tapaamisensa sanat muistuivat mieleen yhtäkkiä hyvin kirkkaasti. Tino ei silti tiennyt mitä ajatella.

_**Viimeisen lauseenKaiku minut saavuttaa,Se hiipii mieleen varkain. **_

"Du är fri nu", Berwald lopetti hiljaisuuden.

"Niin", Tino ei osannut vastata muuta. Eikä hän jostain syystä vastannut ruotsiksi, vaikka olisi ihan hyvin osannut. Ennen hän ja Berwald keskustelivat aina Berwaldin alkuperäiskielellä, mutta nyt Tino ei vain kyennyt siihen. Miksi hän tunsi itsensä näin epämukavaksi?

"Oletko ihan kunnossa?" Berwald kysyi varovasti, eikä nyt enää puhunut ruotsia.

Tino hymyili, mutta se oli hieman pakotettua.

"Tietysti, olen viimein saanut sen mitä halusin."

Berwald nyökkäsi myönnytykseksi ja hymyili hänkin nyt hieman kiusaantuneena. Sitten hymy katosi ja mies näytti katoavan syvälle ajatuksiinsa. Aivan kuin hän olisi tekemässä jotakin päätöstä. Tinolle tuli hyvin vaivautunut olo. Häntä hermostutti oudolla tavalla. Tuntemattomalla tavalla.

"Tino, minä - " Berwald aloitti ja otti askeleen Tino kohti, mutta hiljeni ja pysähtyi kun Tino yllättäen ottikin askeleen taaksepäin.

Tino näytti itsekin yllättyneen reaktiostaan, ja Berwald näytti yllättyneen lisäksi loukkaantuneelta. Jostain syystä Tino ei osannut välittää tästä.

_**Liian kauan annoit mun odottaa,Ruusut jo pääsi kuihtumaan.**_

"Halusin vain kysyä..." Berwald jatkoi, muttei enää yrittänyt päästä lähemmäs Tinoa.

Pitkä mies oli hetken hiljaa.

"Saitko sinä kirjeeni?"

Tino oli melko varma, ettei se ollut asia, jonka Berwald oli oikeasti halunnut sanoa.

"Muutama vuosi sitten tuli yksi, mutten saanut tilaisuutta lukea sitä", Tino kertoi. Ja vaikka hänellä nyt olisi tilaisuus kysyä Berwaldilta, mitä kirjeessä oli, hän ei kysynyt. Sillä hetkellä hän ei välittänyt tietää.

"Aah", oli ainoa asia, miten Berwald osasi tähän reagoida.

He olivat jälleen hetken hiljaa.

"Sinun pitäisi varmaan lähteä nyt", Tino sanoi yllättäen. Hänen äänensä oli kohtelias, mutta siitä hohkasi jotain kylmää, mikä sai Berwaldin sydämen jättämään lyönnin väliin.

_**Liian kauan kylmää,Nyt vie mut mukanaan. **_

"Tino, toivoin, että olisimme voineet puhua hetken", Berwaldin äänestä kuului jo jonkinlainen hermostuminen. Miksi Tino käyttäytyi näin?

"Sinulla ei ole ollut minulle mitään asiaa sataan vuoteen, joten uskon, että voit nyt odottaa hetken", Tino jatkoi kylmällä mutta kohteliaalla sävyllään.

Berwald painoi katseensa maahan, muttei tehnyt elettäkään vielä lähteäkseen.

"Sinä olet nyt ymmärtänyt väärin..." Berwald puhui hiljaa ja pehmeästi. Hän yritti valita oikeat sanat, mutta se tuntui vaikealta.

"Minä -"

"Ymmärtänyt väärin!" Tino keskeytti ja korotti yllättäen ääntänsä.

"Mitä minä olen muka ymmärtänyt väärin? Sataan vuoteen en kuullut sinusta mitään! Sataan vuoteen sinä et vaivautunut lähettämään kuin yhden mitättömän kirjeen! Sataan vuoteen sinä -" Tino tajusi huutavansa ja hiljeni nopeasti. Hänen hengityksensä oli raskas ja hän pysyi nyt vain vaivoin hillitsemään tunteensa. Hän oli turhautunut, mutta samalla häntä hermostutti. Hän ei ollut koskaan korottanut ääntänsä Berwaldille.

"Sata vuotta on pitkä aika jopa meille", Tino sai vielä sanotuksi, kun oli hieman rauhoittunut. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Berwaldia silmiin, mutta toisaalta ei tämäkään pystynyt kohtaamaan hänen katsettaan.

_**Aika juoksee,Ennen kuin voin ole enää rakkain.**_

"Anteeksi, mutta minulla on juuri nyt paljon tekemistä. Sinun pitää nyt mennä", Tino puhui jälleen kohteliaalla, mutta tunteettomalla äänellään. Berwald ei osannut yhdistää tuota ääntä tuntemaansa Tinoon.

"An-"

"Mene nyt vain."

Ja Berwald lähti. Hän loi vielä nopeasti silmäyksen Tinoon, joka ei kuitenkaan katsonut häntä päinkään, ja lähti sitten enää sanaakaan sanomatta.

Hänen pitäisi vain odottaa saadakseen sanottua haluamansa. Kyllä Tino häntä jonain päivänä kuuntelisi. Toivottavasti.

_**Lavan eteenVerho raskas valahtaa,Näytös loppui kesken. **_

Heti kun Tino kuuli oven sulkeutuvan, hän lähes kaatui lähimmälle tuolille ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Äskeinen ei todellakaan ollut sellainen jälleennäkeminen, kuin hän oli kuvitellut.

Mies ei ymmärtänyt mikä häneen meni.

Vuosikymmenet hän ei ollut muuta halunnutkaan, kuin vain nähdä Berwaldin. Ja nyt kun he viimein näkivät, hän ei pystynytkään katsomaan tätä.

_**Huusin turhaan,Et koskaan tullutkaan.**_

Sillä hetkellä kaikki, mitä Tino tunsi, oli hyvin sekavaa. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella Berwaldista. Eikä hän tiennyt mitä ajatella Ivanista. Eikä hän tiennyt mitä ajatella edes itsestään.

* * *

**Minya40: **Kiitos! SuFin/RusFin on ihana kolmio, kun Suomi vielä maantieteellisestikin sijoittuu noiden kahden väliin:P

**Patre: **Niin en tiedä, Fazer aloitti ensimmäisten salmiakkiensa valmistamisen 1938 ja en tiedä mitä sitä ennen oli...:D Mutta ajattelin myös, että itse Tino maistuu hieman salmiakilta;) Kiitokset jälleen!:)

**Haini: **Hyvä hyvä, olen itseänikin tässä kokoajan käännyttänyt lisää tähän pariin;D Kyllä tämä on syy miksen laita sitä välttämättä toiseen ficciini, ja tässä sen pitäisi vielä tulla myöhemmin esille:) (Ja kiitos taas!)

**Salmiakkipuu: **Kiitos ihanasta kommentista! Ja RusFiniä tulee vielä;)


	8. Valo

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja tämänkertainen kappale on **Antti Tuiskun Valo.**

Taas aika angstistä tekstiä, mutta hei, ficin nimikin on _**Murheellisten** laulujen maa _joten :DD Ja perustuu siis Suomen historiaan (jos joku ei ole vielä huomannut), mikä ei myöskään ole niitä iloisimpia tarinoita...

Ja muuten! Sivullani/profiilissani/missälie on pieni äänestys käynnissä: **SuFin** vai **RusFin**?;) Minua nimittäin kiinnostaa tietää, kummasta suomalaiset tykkäävät enemmän... Pidän sitä vaikka noin kuukauden ajan, ja sitten lupaan kirjoittaa muutaman kappaleen ficin, jossa äänestyksen voittanut paritus on loppuraitkaisu (ideoita on jo). Joten olisi kiva jos vaivautuisitte, se ei vaadi kuin yhden pienen klikkauksen:3 (tällä hetkellä RusFin hyvin täpärästi johdolla niistä muutamista äänistä, mitä on jo tullut:P)

_**

* * *

**_

Valo

Oli hyvin luminen keskitalvi. Tino eteni syvässä lumessa hitaasti kohti taloaan. Teitä ei oltu aurattu lumesta moneen päivään, ja raskaita valkoisia hiutaleita putoili maahan kokoajan lisää. Eteneminen tuntui raskaalta, mutta se oli sillä hetkellä pienin Tinon murheista.

Viimein nuori mies pääsi talolleen. Hän avasi hieman täristen ovensa ja astui varovasti sisään. Suljettuaan oven hän riisui ulkovaatteet päältään ja jäi keskelle eteistä seisomaan.

Vain muutaman kuukauden aikana Tino oli muuttunut hyvin paljon - lähes tunnistamattomaksi siitä, mitä hän ennen oli. Yleensä niin kirkkaat ja lempeät mustikkasilmät olivat muuttuneet sameiksi ja elottomiksi, aivan kuin niistä olisi hävinnyt elämä. Lisäksi hän näytti siltä, ettei olisi nukkunut moneen päivään: silmien alla oli mustat pussit ja silmät näyttivät olevan vain vaivoin auki. Nuori mies oli myös laihtunut rajusti. Ennen terveellisen pyöreät kasvot olivat painuneet nyt jopa hieman lommolle, ja vaatteetkin näyttivät löysiltä. Ensimmäinen mielikuva miehestä olisi, että tämä oli sairas. Hyvin sairas.

_**Hän avaa oven astuu sisään **_

_**Vain hänen lasittuneet kasvot näät **_

Hetken vain seistyään ja tuijotettuaan tyhjyyteen Tino laski katseensa hitaasti käsiinsä. Ne olivat punaiset. Verentahrimat. Tinoa kuvotti, mutta hän ei voinut olla katsomatta.

Se oli jonkun suomalaisen verta. Suomalaisen, jonka joku toinen suomalainen oli tappanut. Ja Tino ei ollut voinut muuta kuin katsoa... Se nuori mies oli lopulta kuollut hänen syliinsä. Ja Tino oli vain voinut katsoa palan itsestään taas kuolevan.

Yllättäen Tino pudottautui polvilleen ja painoi päänsä lattiaan. Mies alkoi hengittää raskaammin ja pieniä kyyneleitä alkoi valua hiljaa lattialle.

Se sattui. Se sattui niin paljon, ettei sitä melkein voinut kestää. Tino puristi molemmin käsin rintakehäänsä. Se ei kuitenkaan helpottanut kipua. Se oli enemmänkin yritys pitää itsensä kasassa. Tuntui, että jos hän päästäisi irti, hän särkyisi kokonaan. Eikä kukaan olisi siellä korjaamassa häntä.

Ei Berwald eikä Ivan... Hän oli saanut vapautensa, hänen olisi selvittävä omillaan.

Tino pelkäsi. Hän tunsi koko ajan kuolevansa sisältä yhä enemmän ja enemmän. Hän pelkäsi katoavansa. Hän pelkäsi sekoavansa. Pelkäsi jo seonneensa. Hän ei enää tiennyt, mitä ajatella mistään. Suomi oli jakautunut kahtia, ja nämä kaksi puolta tappoivat toisiaan. Tappoivat itseään. Tappoivat Suomea. Tino ei tiennyt kuinka kauan enää kestäisi. Hän oli särkynyt ja sekaisin. Hän toivoi vain, että se sietämätön kipu hellittäisi.

_**Et tiedä mitä taas tehnyt oon **_

_**Itket ja mietit miksi tässä vielä oot **_

Jossain vaiheessa kyyneleet loppuivat ja jäljelle jäi vain katkonainen hengitys. Kipu turtui taas hetkeksi. Tino tajusi palelevansa, ja hieman huterasti mies sai nostettua itsensä lattialta. Hän meni sytyttämään takan, ja sitten pesemään kätensä.

Veri värjäsi veden punaiseksi. Aliravitsemus ja kylmyys muuttivat ihon valkoiseksi. Tino katsoi ilmeettömästi kuinka punainen vesi huuhtoi hänen valkoisia käsiään.

Punainen ja valkoinen... Tino huokaisi syvään ja sulki samalla silmänsä kevyesti.

Ivan ja Berwald.

Miten kauan hän olikin halunnut vapauden. Ja nyt kun hän oli vapaa, hän aivan oli hukassa.

Pitäisikö hänen elää enemmän Berwaldin vain Ivanin sääntöjen ja tapojen mukaan?

Mikseivät he auttaneet häntä, kun hän kerrankin olisi tarvinnut apua?

Katkeruus välähti miehen sammuneissa silmissä.

_**Oot odottanut liian kauan aikaa,**_

_**Että pääsisit pois**_

Tino jäi odottamaan. Määrällisesti punainen ja valkoinen puoli olivat yhtä vahvoja, joten muut erot vaikuttaisivat lopputulokseen. Tino tiesi Ivanin lähettäneen joitakin joukkoja punaisten avuksi, ja jopa Berwald oli lähettänyt joitakin upseereita valkoiselle puolelle, vaikka Ruotsi olikin virallisesti kieltäytynyt osallistumasta sotaan. Itse Tino ei osannut valita puoltaan. Hän vain toivoi, että tilanne ratkeisi pian, sillä hän ei enää tiennyt kuinka kauan kestäisi sitä sietämätöntä kipua.

Suomi oli ollut sodassa monesti aiemminkin, mutta tämä oli jotain hyvin erilaista. Jotain paljon kamalampaa ja julmempaa.

Tino mietti, mahtaisivatko näiden tapahtumien aiheuttamat arvet koskaan haaleta kokonaan.

_**Muistot kahlitsee sun**_

_**Lopun tunnun matkaa**_

_**Kunpa pääsisit pois**_

Tino ei tuntunut tajuavan ajan kulua, mutta sulava lumi kertoi ajan etenevän. Keväinen aurinkokin oli jo alkanut vallata taivasta joka päivä yhä enemmän. Tino käveli ikkunan luo ja katsoi nousevaa aurinkoa. Se tuntui lämmittävän hänen kalpeita kasvojaan. Lähes huomaamaton hymy nousi miehen kuivuneille huulille. Kipu oli edelleen tallella, mutta Tino pysyi jo pitämään ajatuksiaan paremmin kasassa. Hän tiesi jo, miten tilanne ratkeaisi.

Yllättäen ovelle koputettiin ja Tino säpsähti ajatuksistaan. Hieman kummastellen mies käveli ovelle ja avasi sen.

"Ludwig", Tino töksäytti ihmeissään tunnistaessaan vieraansa.

"Tino", Saksana tunnettu mies sanoi ja kumarsi hieman tervehdykseksi.

"Tule sisään", Tino sanoi kohteliaasti ja yritti koota itseään, siitä oli nimittäin aikaa kun hän oli viimeksi ollut kenenkään maana tunnetun seurassa.´

Ludwig kiitti ja astui sisään. Tino katsoi taloaan hieman nolostuneena: muutaman viimeisimmän kuukauden aikana hän ei ollut paljoa pystynyt pitämään siitä huolta: tavaroita oli epämääräisissä paikoissa, ja pölyä oli kertynyt lähes kaikkialle. Mies ei tajunnut ymmärtävän, että taloa kamalampi näky oli hän itse.

Miesten päästyä olohuoneeseen istumaan, Ludwig kävi suoraan asiaan.

"Olemme lähettäneet joitakin sotilaitamme avuksesi, jotta tämä kapina saataisiin nopeammin loppumaan", Ludwig sanoi tyypillisellä vakavalla sävyllään.

Tino ymmärsi kenen puolelle joukot oli lähetetty, eikä viitsinyt mainita Ludwigille puolueettomuudestaan. Hän ei kyllä osannut sanoa mitään muutakaan, joten pieni päännyökkäys oli ainoa vastaus, jonka Ludwig sai.

"Älä huoli, se on ohi pian", Ludwig sanoi ja hetken hänen kauniin vaaleansinisissä silmissään oli aitoa myötätuntoa.

"Ja toivon, että tulemme olemaan yhteydessä sen jälkeen", Saksa sanoi, ja nyt tuttu tiukkuus oli palannut miehen kasvoille ja silmiin.

Tino epäilytti hieman, mutta hän vastasi myöntävästi. Miehet kättelivät hyvästiksi, ja Ludwig yritti olla säpsähtämättä Tinon kylmää ja luista kättä. Hän hymyili tälle vielä nopeasti ja kannustavasti, ennen kuin lähti.

_**Ja niin sä tiedät**_

_**Valo löytää, valo löytää sun luo**_

Ei mennyt kauaa Ludwigin vierailusta, kun valkoiset olivat virallisesti voittaneet Suomen sisällissodan. Tino sai viimein ajatuksensa takaisin tasapainoon, ja pystyi taas pitämään talostaan parempaa huolta. Kova kipu miehen rinnassa säilyin vielä muutaman vuoden ajan, mutta sitten sekin alkoi hiljalleen lievetä.

Rauhan jälkeisten parinkymmenen vuoden aikana väri palasi takaisin Tinon kasvoille ja lommot poskissa katosivat. Myös elämä palasi takaisin miehen sinisiin silmiin, eikä hymyileminen tuntunut enää vaikealta. Oikeastaan asiat olivat pian paremmin kuin koskaan.

_**Ja niin jos uskot**_

_**Valo löytää, valo löytää sut**_

Kunpa ne olisivat voineet jatkua niin kauemminkin.

* * *

**Ekstra!**

_Kesäolympialaiset 1924, Ranska_

Veri maistui suussa. Hengitys oli kiivasta. Kannustushuudot tuntuivat kaukaisilta ja ainoa asia, minkä saattoi kuulla, oli omien jalkojen ääni rataa vasten. Nopea kevyt ääni. Jalat kävivät niin nopeaa, että tuntui, kuin voisi lähteä lentoon. Se oli mahtava tunne, mutta sillä hetkellä mielessä ja silmissäkin oli vain yksi asia: punainen maaliliina.

Kaikki kilpailijat halusivat olla se, joka saisi osua liinaan ensimmäisenä.

Melkein perillä. Enää muutama metri...

Berwald kiristi askeleitaan minkä pysyi, mutta se ei siltikään ollut tarpeeksi.

Tino oli jälleen häntä nopeampi.

"Vau, Tino!" Olympialaisten senvuotinen isäntä, Francis, huudahti innoissaan.

"Jälleen kultaa juoksussa!"

Tino hymyili Francikselle hengästyneenä.

Berwald katsoi onnittelijoiden saartamaa miestä kauempaa, eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä. Hän oli iloinen nähdessään Tinon taas terveenä ja omana iloisena itsenään.

Hetkeksi Tino käänsi päätään niin, että Berwaldin ja hänen katseensa kohtasivat. Berwald jäykkeni jännittyneenä. Heidän välinsä olivat viime vuosina (varsinkin Ahvenanmaan kiistan jälkeen) olleet hieman viileät... Tino katsoi Berwaldia hetken ilmeettömästi, mutta hymyili sitten yllättäen. Berwald tunsi suuren lämmön tunteen rinnassaan. Se oli hymy, jonka hän tunsi.

Sillä hetkellä Berwald tiesi, että hänellä oli vielä toivoa.

* * *

Miksi lopussa oli hieman SuFiniä mutta RusFiniä ei näy missään? Siksi koska pian päästään talvisotaan ja siinä sitten tulee noita kahta... Kieroutunut rakkausuhde.

**Haini: **Itsenäinen Suomi rocks! Kiittää ja kumartaa myös:))

**NiceCupOfTea**: Kiitos!:) Kutoskappaletta oli myös hyvin ihana kirjoittaa, vaikkakin jos joku joskus olisi sanonut, että ensimmäinen suudelma jonka kirjoitan, tapahtuisi kahden miehen välillä, jotka vielä symbolisoivat Suomea ja Venäjää, olisin ollut hyvin O_o? Mutta kiva jos pidit:D Kiitos taas ihanasta pitkästä kommentistasi ja kolkol!

**RikaCuome**: Hyvä että edes menettelee, Ivan on todella ihana;) Mutta niin on pikku Berwaldikin ja kyllä myös SuFiniä tulee:) Kiitokset kommentista!


	9. Pidä kiinni

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja kappale on **Breaking Benjaminin Crawl **(tiedän että lupasin yrittää käyttää suomalaista muttakun tämä bändi ja RusFin nyt vain natsaa päässäni:P)

Eh... Kirjoittelin tätä osin kun olin kipeänä, saa nähdä mitä on luvassa...:D

* * *

_"Olen ajatellut, että sinun olisi aika tulla takaisin luokseni asumaan, Tino."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Ei ikinä."_

_

* * *

_

_**Pidä kiinni**_

Olisihan se pitänyt tietää, etteivät asiat jatkuisi hyvin ikuisesti. Tino vain toivoi, että se "hyvä aika" olisi jatkunut edes hieman kauemmin. On turhauttavaa, kun on juuri vaivoin noussut ylös, ja sitten joku tulee ja kaataa maahan taas hetkessä. Eikö häntä oltu koeteltu jo tarpeeksi? Eivätkö ongelmat koskaan saaneet hänestä tarpeekseen?

Eivät ilmeisesti. Ainakaan jos niiden ongelmien aiheuttaja oli hänen rakas itäinen naapurinsa.

Tino päästi turhautuneena ilmat keuhkoistaan ja puuskahti itsekseen:

"Mainila? Mistä _hemmetistä_ se _helvetin ryssä _senkin keksi? Minä en ole ollut lähelläkään mitään _saakelin_ Mainilaa!"

Tino istahti suurieleisesti tuoliin ja nojasi kyynärpäillä pöytään kuin kiukutteleva pikkulapsi. Hän kirosi vielä suomenkielen kuuluisimmat voimasanat läpi, ennen kuin pystyi taas ajattelemaan edes hieman selkeämmin.

Hän tiesi, mitä tästä seuraisi, eikä se olisi mitään hyvää.

"Hemmetti!" Tino nousi niin tarmokkaasti, että tuoli kaatui, eikä mies edes tuntunut huomaavan tätä kovasta kolahduksesta huolimatta.

Hän ei todellakaan luovuttaisi ja antaisi Ivanille sitä, mitä tämä tahtoi. Ei, hän taistelisi viimeiseen asti. Kokoaisi kaiken mitä hänestä vielä oli jäljellä. Sisukkuus oli yksi asia, mistä hän oli tunnettu.

Hän ei enää siihen taloon muuttaisi.

Ei, vaikka henki menisi.

_**A shadow of a man**_

_**I am nothing less**_

_**I am holding on**_

_**Still holding on**_

Oli 30. marraskuuta 1939 kun Neuvostoliitto virallisesti hyökkäsi Suomeen. Olivathan he sotineet ennekin, mutta siitä oli kulunut hyvin paljon aikaa. Monet asiat olivat muuttuneet. Tino oli tällä kertaa virallisesti itsenäinen kansakunta, eikä Ivaninkaan valtio ollut enää samanlainen kuin vielä reilu vuosisata sitten. Tällä kertaa kaikki olisi erilaista. Tällä kertaa Suomi olisi vahvempi.

Tino katseli synkästi sotavarustuslistojaan. Heillä olisi käytössään vain muutama kymmentä tankkia sekä vain hieman reilut sata lentokonetta. Hän tiesi, että Ivanin miehillä näitä oli käytössä kymmenkertaiset määrät. Ivanilla oli myös itsessään miehiä käytössään moninkertaiset määrät.

Ilkikurinen hymyntapainen nousi Tinon huulille. Aina määrä ei onneksi kuitenkaan korvannut laatua. Hän luotti miehiinsä. Hän tiesi näiden pitävän yhtä, sekä haluavan säilyttää vapautensa. Ivanin tapa pakottaa ihmiset tekemään jotain, mitä hän halusi, ei aina ollut se paras vaihtoehto.

Virne Tinon kasvoilla kuitenkin katosi pian, kun pommikoneiden jyrinä täytti huoneen. Jossain lähellä räjähti ja koko rakennus tuntui tärisevän. Tinon oli pidettävä pöydänkulmasta kiinni pysyäkseen tuolillaan.

Sitten pudotettiin toinen pommi, tällä kertaa niin läheltä, että huoneessa olevat taulut tippuivat seiniltä. Kovaa soivat varoitusäänet aloittivat ulvontansa.

Ja lähes heti tämänkin jälkeen räjähti jossain, ja sen aiheuttava voima oli niin suuri, että Tino ei enää kyennyt istumaan puisella tuolillaan vaan nousi ylös. Tuoli kaatui.

Neljännen pommin räjähdys tapahtui niin lähellä ja niin nopeasti, ettei Tinolla ollut aikaa varautua siihen. Räjähdys repi yhden huoneen seinistä rikki ja lennätti Tinon kovalla voimalla maahan. Isku päähän oli riittävä viemään häneltä tajunnan.

_**And every now and then**_

_**Life begins again**_

_**I am holding on**_

_**Still holding on**_

"Tino! Tino!" tuttu ääni kutsui hänen nimeään.

Tino yritti avata silmiään, mutta niiden päälle pöllynnyt tomu teki siitä hankalaa. Hän kohotti kättään hieroakseen niitä, mutta jonkun lämmin käsi esti hänen aikeensa.

"Odota, anna minä", lempeä tuttu ääni sanoi, ja pian Tino tunsi jonkun pyyhkivän hänen kasvojaan pehmeällä liinalla.

"Noin, kokeile nyt."

Tino avasi silmänsä ja näki yläpuolellaan Berwaldin huolestuneet kasvot.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Berwald kysyi ja auttoi Tinon samalla istumaan.

Tino yritti vastata, mutta vetäessään henkeä hän tajusi myös hengitysteidensä olevan täynnä tomua, ja alkoi yskiä kovaan ja kivuliaasti.

Yskinnän lakattua Tino sai vastattua käheällä äänellä.

"Kyllä, kaikki ihan hyvin."

Hän yritti nousta, ja onnistuikin siinä Berwaldin antaman tuen avulla.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Tino kysyi yllättäen alkaessaan taas tajuamaan tilannetta, jossa he olivat.

"Olin tulossa tapaamaan sinua juuri kun pommitukset alkoivat", Berwald selitti vakavasti, ja jatkoi: "Minun täytyy virallisesti pysyä puolueettomana... Mutta maassani on kuitenkin monia miehiä, jotka ovat valmiita auttamaan vapaaehtoisesti."

Tino katsoi Berwaldia hetken hämmentyneenä. Apua? Sitä hän todellakin tarvitsi. Nuoret kasvot saivat hetkeksi kauniin tutun hymyn.

"Kiitos, arvostan sitä todella."

Berwald nyökkäsi ja yritti olla punastumatta. Tinon hymy oli edelleen ihaninta, mitä hän tiesi.

Tino oli iloinen siitä, että välit Berwaldin ja hänen välillään olivat alkaneet parantua. Hän ei enää tuntenut katkeruutta, vaan vanhat ajat olivat jo anteeksi annettuja. Hän ei vielä kylläkään ollut sanonut tätä ääneen, mutta hän toivoi, että Berwald ymmärtäisi muutenkin.

Tunteet Ivania kohtaan taas viilenivät vauhdilla. Viimeisimmät Ivanin talossa vietetyt vuodet olivat tehneet Tinosta katkeran. Vapauden jälkeen tämä katkeruus oli muuttunut suoranaiseksi inhoksi itää kohtaan.

Sillä hetkellä Tino vihasi kaikkea siinä miehessä. Hän vihasi tämän sairasta hymyä. Hän vihasi niitä ametisteja muistuttavia silmiä. Ja eniten hän vihasi tämän valheita.

_**I'm not like you**_

_**Your faceless lies**_

_**Your weak dead heart**_

_**Your black dead eyes**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ivan kulki lumisessa metsässä. Hän selvästikin etsi jotakin. Kiristyvä pakkanen kertoi hänen saavuttavan kohdettaan.

"Vihdoinkin", Ivan mumisi itsekseen, kun hän näki tutun hahmon.

"Kenraali, olen etsinyt sinua", hän sanoi nyt kuuluvammin muutamien metrien päässä seisovalle talven herralle.

Kutsuttu mies kääntyi hitaasti Ivania kohti.

"Tiedän", kenraali totesi ja Ivan tunsi henkäyksen kylmyyden kasvoillaan.

"Ja tiedän myös, mitä haluat", vanha mies jatkoi ja katsoi tuimasti Ivanin silmiin, "ja vastaus on ei."

Ivan tunsi kuinka kiukku nousi hänen kasvoilleen. Hänellä oli yleensä tapana hillitä tunteidensa näkymistä muiden seurassa, ja tämä onnistuikin useimmiten. Talven kenraali oli kuitenkin aivan omaa luokkaansa. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että vanha mies oli tuntenut hänet hänen lapsuudestaan lähtien. Tai ehkä se johtui siitä, että hänellä ei oikeasti ollut mitään valtaa kenraaliin, vaikka tämä joskus häntä auttoikin.

"Miksi?" Ivan tivasi.

"Sillä pojalla on myös omat suhteensa talveen. Minä en teidän välisiin asioihinne aio puuttua", kenraali totesi kylmästi, ja kääntyi jo lähteäkseen pois.

"Aiotko sitten auttaa häntä!" Ivan huusi kenraalin perään.

Talven herra pysähtyi ja yllättäen ilma kylmeni monella asteella. Hän katsoi olkansa yli Ivania, ja hänen kasvonsa olivat lähes raivoisat.

"Sinä tiedät, etten tee yhteistyötä muiden kanssa sinua vastaan", kenraali aloitti hyytävästi ja jatkoi: "Mutta sinun on kuitenkin hyväksyttävä, ettet ole ainoa pohjoisessa elävä maa."

Sitten Talven kenraali kääntyi, ja muutaman askeleen otettuaan katosi lumihiutaleiden mukana. Siitä talvesta tulisi vuosisadan kylmimpiä.

Ivan jäi hetkeksi turhautuneena seisomaan paikoilleen. Hän olisi tarvinnut kenraalilta apua. Asiat eivät olleet menneet niin, kuin hän oli suunnitellut. Hän oli luvannut miehelleen, että Helsinki olisi vallattu parissa viikossa. Nyt aikaa oli kuitenkin kulunut reilusti enemmän kuin muutama viikko, eivätkä hänen joukkonsa olleet lähelläkään Suomen pääkaupunkia.

Tino oli sittenkin paljon sitkeämpi, kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Hän tiesi tehneensä virheen arvioidessaan pienikokoisen miehen vahvuuden... Mutta se ei kuitenkaan saisi häntä luovuttamaan. Ivan tiesi olevansa vahvempi.

_**Your hope is gone**_

_**And so is mine**_

Sota on helvettiä, mutta tässä sodassa se helvetti oli jäätynyt. Oli hyvin kylmää, ja monet menettivät jopa henkensä jäätyessään kuoliaaksi. Ei olisi pitänyt suututtaa Talven kenraalia, ja vaikka Ivan ei sitä itselleen myöntänytkään, hän kuitenkin sisimmässään tunsi katkeruutta siitä, että Tino pärjäsi paremmin taistelussa kylmää vastaan. Nuori mies tuntui pärjäävän paremmin myös rintamilla, eikä Ivan voinut käsittää syytä.

Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, että Tinolla oli pelissä niin paljon enemmän minkä puolesta taistella. Tämän miehillä ei ollut kannustimena pelkästään elämä tai kuolema.

_**Live! Fight!**_

_**Crawl back inside!**_

_**Sick! Blind!**_

_**Love left behind**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tino kulki yksin hämärässä metsässä kivääri olallaan ja yksi Molotovin coktailina tunnettu polttopullo vyössään. Valkoinen haalari teki hänet vaikeaksi havaita lumisessa maisemassa. Alueella ei näyttänyt sillä hetkellä liikkuvan ketään muita, mutta Tino kuitenkin tiesi Ivanin olevan siellä jossain. Hän otti kiväärin olaltaan.

Takaa kuului pieni risahdus ja vaistomaisesi Tino kääntyi hetkessä ympäri kivääri valmiina ampumaan.

Ivan seisoi noin kymmenen metrin päässä hänestä. Tino piteli kiväärisään kiinni entistä tiukemmin.

"Mitä sinä haluat?" Tino sähähti vihaisesti. Lähes sata päivää tätä jäistä helvettiä olivat jättäneet jälkensä häneen.

"Jos vaikka puhuttaisiin niistä rauhanehdoista", Ivan ilmoitti rauhallisesti ja hymyili.

Tino tunsi suunnatonta raivoa nähdessään tuon hymyn. Hän ampui, mutta reilusti ohi. Laukaus oli enemmänkin osoitus hänen tunteistaan.

"Ne ovat järjettömät", Tino sylkäisi halveksivasti.

Ivan piti edelleen tyynin maskinsa.

"Ihan miten haluat, voimme minun puolestani vielä jatkaa niin kau-"

"Mitä minä haluan?" Tino keskeytti raivoissaan.

"Mitä minä haluan? En ainakaan tätä! Luuletko, että halusin tähän? Että halusin viattomien ihmisten kuolevan ja menettävän läheisensä? Että halusin tehdä miehistäni murhaajia?" Tino hengitti kiivaasti.

"En halua tulla sinunlaiseksesi hirviöksi..." hän vielä lisäsi lähes kuiskaten.

"Mutta sinähän -" Ivan aloitti jälleen, muttei saanut tilaisuutta lopettaa.

"MINUSTA EI IKINÄ TULE SINUNLAISTASI!" Tinon ääni oli muuttunut jo raivoisasta lähes hysteeriseen. Näytti siltä, että hän sekoaisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Hän pelkäsi. Hän pelkäsi, että se mitä he molemmat ajattelivat olisi totta. Että hän olisi Ivanin kaltainen. Niin ei vain voinut olla...

_**I'm becoming a monster**_

_**Just like you**_

He olivat hetken hiljaa. Ivan ei edes enää hymyillyt.

"Mutta sinä olet aivan kuin minä", Ivan sanoi lopulta kasvot täysin vakavina.

He katsoivat hetken toisiaan syvälle silmiin. Kumpikaan ei osannut tulkita toisen katsetta.

Kova aseen laukaus tuntui kuitenkin herättävän heidät molemmat. Ja jos ei vielä itse laukaus, niin ainakin sen aiheuttaja ja seuraukset.

Tino oli ampunut Ivania. Tällä kertaa hän oli osunut. Ivan kaatui maahan ja Tino jäi tuijottamaan tätä typertyneenä, eikä edes huomannut kuinka kivääri putosi hänen vapisevista käsistään pehmeään hankeen. Kumpikaan ei tuntunut vielä tajuavan mitä oli tapahtunut.

_Minä todella ammuin häntä._

_Hän oikeasti ampui minua. _

Tino tuijotti liikkumatonta Ivania. Hän oli osunut tämän oikean solisluun tienoille. Vaaleahiuksisen miehen hengitys muuttui yhä tiheämmäksi. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Vapisten mies lähti juoksemaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt juosta montaa metriä, kun kuului toinen laukaus, ja Tino tunsi pistävän kivun vasemmassa pohkeessaan. Hän kaatui mahalleen maahan.

Edelleenkin hiukan vapisten Tino nousi kyynärpäidensä varaan ja katsoi taakseen jalkaansa. Vasen lahje oli veren peitossa. Sitten hän nosti katseensa kohti Ivania.

Ivan oli noussut istumaan, ja toisella kädellään hän piteli haavaansa ja toisella kivääriä. Tino tajusi huonon tilanteensa, kun hän muisti jättäneensä kiväärinsä lähtiessään juoksuun. Hänkin kohottautui istumaan, ja puri samalla hammasta yrittäen olla huutamatta kivusta.

_**After it all**_

_**You'll try to break me too**_

_**Falling forever**_

_**Chasing dreams**_

He istuivat ja pitelivät vuotavia haavojaan, mutteivät irrottaneet katseitaan toisistaan. Hiljaisuus loppui kun Ivan alkoi tyrskähdellä naurusta, ja pian hän nauroi jo täyttä mielipuolista **naurua**. Se kaikui kaikkialla. Tinoa oksetti.

Hiljalleen Ivan sain naurunsa tukahdetuttua, ja kasvot saivat taas niille ominaisen häijyn hymyn.

"Jospa nyt neuvottelisimme niistä rauhanehdoista, vai mitä Tino?"

_**I brought you to life**_

_**So I can hear you scream**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tätä oli kiva kirjoittaa~

**Chiboku**: Kiitos:)

**Patre**: Yritin tähänkin lukuun hiukan SuFiniä tuoda:) Kiitos kommentista!

**Leila:** Kiitos! Yritän kirjoitusvirheet parhaani mukaan korjata, mutta olen hyvin sokea omille virheilleni:/ ja joskus vain laiskottaa:D

**NiceCupOfTea**: Kiitos!:)


	10. Arvet

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **_Hidekaz Himaruyalle_** ja kappale on **_Uniklubin Luotisade._**

Murheelliset laulut saattavat nyt jäädä ihan pienelle tauolle, koska yritän saada _Haluan nähdä sinun itkevän_ loppuun noin jouluun mennessä...:P

Ja miksi ihmeessä RusFinin kirjoittaminen on niin paljon Sufiniä helpompaa minulle? Pidän kyllä molemmista yhtäpaljon mutta...? No, **SuFin**ä kuitenkin tänään luvassa;)

* * *

_"Antaisit minun jo olla, Ivan."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_"En ikinä."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Arvet**_

Suomi oli suostunut koviin rauhanehtoihin. Mitä muutakaan se olisi voinut tehdä? Oli ihme, että se pieni maa oli kestänyt niinkään kauan... _Niin_, puhuttiin jopa _Talvisodan ihmeestä._

Berwald ei pitänyt tuosta nimityksestä. Ei se mikään ihme ollut, vaan Tinon sisukkuus. Hän oli ylpeä rakkaasta ystävästään. Tino otti asian kuitenkin hyvin raskaasti, ja Berwald ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä tai sanoa.

"Tarvitsetko jotakin?" Berwald kysyi sängyssä istuma-asennossa makaavalta Tinolta. Jalkaan osuneen luodin takia Tino ei pystyisi kävelemään vähään aikaan, ja Berwald oli päättänyt jäädä auttamaan kunnes Tino pärjäisi.

Tino käänsi tyhjät silmänsä ikkunasta Berwaldiin. Tino näytti hyvin uupuneelta.

"Ei kiitos, kaikki on ihan hyvin näin", hän sanoi ja hymyili hieman. Berwald näki kuitenkin heti, ettei hymy ollut aito.

"Jos keittäisin meille kahvit?" Berwald ehdotti. Tino nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa sitten takaisin ikkunaan.

Tinoa väsytti. Hiljalleen hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni...

_**Ja sinun arvokkuus väärin punnitaanLiian monta askelta ja niin turhaan**_

Vähän ajan kuluttua Berwald palasi kaksi kahvikuppia käsissään. Hän oli juuri ilmoittamassa tulostaan, mutta huomasi sitten Tinon nukkuvan. Berwald asetti kahvit sängyn viereiselle pienelle pöydälle ja istuutui itse sängyn viereiselle jakkaralle. Hän katsoi Tinon nukkuvia kasvoja. Ne näyttivät niin rauhallisilta. _Niin viattomilta._ Berwald hymyili surullisesti. Ehkä jonain päivänä asiat voisivat olla paremmin. Hieman empien Berwald kohotti kätensä lähelle Tinon kasvoja, ja pyyhkäisi sitten otsalle valahtaneen hiuskiehkuran syrjään.

Yhtäkkiä Tinon silmät rävähtivät auki. Berwaldin käsi oli vielä hänen otsallaan.

"Berwald?" Tino kysyi sekavana.

Berwald otti nopeasti kätensä pois, mutta Tino ei ollut edes huomannut sitä.

"Niin?" Berwald kysyi, ja rypisti hieman otsaansa Tinon levottomalle olemukselle.

"Aah..." Tino huokaisi helpottuneena, "Anteeksi, nukahdin ja näin unta…"

"Millaista?"

Tino katsoi Berwaldin vakaviin silmiin. Hän ei kuitenkaan katsonut niihin vastatessaan.

"Ei mitään erikoista..."

Berwald nyökkäsi, muttei uskonut Tinon sanoja. Hän kyllä tiesi, mistä Tino oli jälleen uneksinut. Hän tiesi, että Tino oli nähnyt painajaisia samasta aiheesta sodan loppumisesta lähtien. Sisukas mies jopa yritti olla nukkumatta välttääkseen unet.

"Berwald..."

"Hmm?" Berwald säpsähti ajatuksistaan.

"Voitaisiinko lämmittää sauna tänään?"

Berwald katsoi hetken Tinoa lievästi yllättyneenä.

Tino punastui hieman.

"Tiedän, että sinun pitää auttaa minua tämän jalan takia ja kaikkea... Ja ymmärrän kyllä, että siitä on vaivaa ja ymmärrän ihan hyvin jos kieltäydyt ja -" Tino alkoi pulputtaa nopeasti anteeksipyytävästi.

"Tietysti, menen pistämään sen valmiiksi", Berwald kuitenkin vastasi, aivan kuin ei olisi edes kuullut Tinon äskeisiä sanoja, ja nousi ylös tuolilta.

"Kiitos", Tino sanoi ja hymyili.

Berwald hymyili takaisin. Tällä kertaa Tinon hymy oli ollut aito.

_**Katsot kuinka kauniistisodan jälkeen taas palaa**_

"Eh, toivottavasti tästä ei nyt ole liikaa vaivaa..." Tino sanoi hieman vaivautuneena, kun he kävelivät saunaa kohden. Tino otti Berwaldista tukea, ja pidempi mies auttoi Tinoa kulkemaan eteenpäin.

"Ei tietenkään, sinähän olet hyvin kevyt", Berwald sanoi huolettomasti. Hän ei tajunnut osuneensa arkaan paikkaan.

"En minä nyt niin pieni ole", Tino tiuskaisi hieman loukkaantuneena.

Berwald ihmetteli hetken Tinon yllättäen muuttunutta sävyä.

"Oh, en minä niin tarkoittanut... Olehan sinä nyt ihan aikuinen mies kuitenkin tai siis..." Berwald muuttui myös punaiseksi.

Tino nyrpisti hieman nenäänsä Berwaldille, mutta sitten tämän punaiseksi muuttuneet kasvot alkoivat naurattaa häntä. Pieni naurahdus karkasi Tinon huulilta ja pian myös Berwald yhtyi nauruun.

Saunahuoneella tuoksui hyvältä. Se oli yksi Tinon lempipaikoista koko maailmassa. Pukuhuoneeseen saavuttuaan miehet alkoivat riisuutua.

"Tarvitsetko apua? Um jalan takia..." Berwald kysyi varovaisesti samalla kun riisui päällystakkiaan.

"Ei kiitos, kyllä minä pärjään", Tino vastasi tutulla pirteällä tavallaan ja riisui paitansa.

Hetken Berwaldin koko olemus jäykistyi pienestä järkytyksestä järkytyksessä, kun hän näki Tinon paljaan ylävartalon: se oli täynnä arpia.

Tino huomasi Berwaldin jähmettyneen katseen.

"Eivät ne enää satu", hän totesi värittömästi.

Berwald ei saanut vielä silmiään irti jäljistä. Osa niistä oli selvästi talvisodasta, mutta ne eivät olleet niitä, jotka järkyttivät Berwaldia. Suurin osa arvista oli hyvin himmeitä, lähes olemattomia, mutta osa punoitti vielä näyttävästi. Ne olivat tulleet jo paljon ennen sotaa...

"Hän..." Berwald sanoi karheasti, muttei kyennyt jatkamaan.

"Niin", Tino vastasi ymmärtäen ketä ja mitä Berwald tarkoitti.

Berwald nielaisi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs penkillä istuvaa Tinoa, niin että oli nyt aivan tämän vieressä. Kevyesti Berwald kosketti Tinon olkapäätä, ja samalla yhtä arvista.

"Anteeksi..."

Tino kohotti katseensa kohti Berwaldin surullisia kasvoja. Hän näki kyyneleitä miehen silmissä. Berwald ei kuitenkaan nähnyt mitään Tino silmissä; ei surua tai vihaa… Pelkkää tyhjyyttä. Berwald ei pitänyt siitä näystä.

Se oli kuin silloin...

_Hän käänsi katseensa vierellään kävelevään lyhyempään mieheen. Miehen sinivuokon värisissä silmissä ei näkynyt mitään. Ei iloa, ei surua eikä pelkoa. _**(A/N. ks. ensimmäinen luku). **

Se katse liittyi aina jotenkin Braginskiin.

Tino kuitenkin onneksi laski pian katseensa ja hymyili tuttuun tapaansa.

"Sauna on varmaan jo valmis, mennäänkö?"

_**Ja niin sinä ompelet sulan kerrallaan pieniin siipiinEttä lentäisit taas**_

Saunottuaan tarpeeksi miehet kietoivat vain pyyhkeet ympärilleen ja menivät ulos vilvoittelemaan. Oli vielä hyvin viileää, sillä oli vasta aivan alkukevät - tai ehkä vielä lopputalvi. Kumpikaan ei kuuman saunan jälkeen vielä tuntenut kylmyyttä, vaan viileys tuntui vain virkistävältä. He nojasivat terassin kaiteeseen ja katselivat pimenevää taivasta.

"Tiedätkö, tämä on yksi niistä asioista, mitä kaipasin eniten ollessani Venäjällä", Tino sanoi yllättäen ja veti raikasta ilmaa syvään keuhkoihinsa.

"Saunominen?" Berwald sanoi ja katsoi nyt taivaan sijasta Tinoa. Tino piti katseensa kuitenkin edelleen taivaassa.

"Niin, ja kaikkea siihen liittyvää... Rentoutumista ja sellaista", Tino naurahti, "En edes osaa selittää sitä."

Berwald hymyili; hänestä oli ihanaa nähdä Tino välillä iloisena.

"Luulen, että ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat."

Nyt Tinokin käänsi katseensa pois taivaasta kohti Berwaldia.

"Minä tiedän, että sinä ymmärrät. Kukaan muu ei ymmärtäisi", Tino hymyili puhuessaan, mutta samalla hän oli hyvin tosissaan.

Berwald tiesi, ettei Tino nyt puhunut pelkästään saunomisesta.

"Mitä muuta sinä kaipasit?" Berwald kysyi varovasti, hän ei ollut varma kuinka paljon Tino olisi valmis puhumaan aiheesta.

"Vähän kaikkea", Tino totesi ja kohautti harteitaan.

Berwald ei kysynyt tarkemmin. Tino kertoisi kun olisi valmis.

"Pitäisikö mennä sisälle, ennen kun tulee liian kylmä?" Tino ehdotti.

Berwald nyökkäsi ja menivät takaisin pukuhuoneeseen.

Pukuhuoneen valossa kaikki Tinon arvet näkyivät taas selvästi. Niiden katseleminen oli Berwaldille hyvin vaikeaa. Varovasti hän käveli Tinon selän taakse ja kosketti kevyesti yläselän poikki kulkevaa arpea. Tino värähti lähes huomaamattomasti tuntiessaan Berwaldin kosketuksen.

"Miten sait tämän?" Berwald kysyi hiljaa, lähes kuiskaten, ja liikutti etusormeaan pehmeästi arpea pitkin.

"Et halua edes kuulla", Tino naurahti hieman katkerasti.

"Sattuiko se?" Berwald kysyi käsi edelleen Tinon selässä.

"Hmm", Tino mumisi.

Hyvin hitaasti Berwald kumartui alaspäin niin, että Tino pystyi jo tuntemaan miehen kuuman hengityksen niskassaan. Sitten edelleenkin hitain liikkein Berwald kumartui vielä lisää ja kosketti huulillaan Tinon arpea. Suudeltuaan Tinon selkään Berwald suoristautui ja Tino kääntyi miestä kohti.

He katsoivat toisiaan pitkään.

Sitten Tino nosti kätensä Berwaldin olkapäille ja suuteli tätä suoraan huulille. (Hänen oli varvistettava hieman ylettyäkseen.) Berwald suuteli takaisin ja kietoi kätensä pienikokoisen miehen ympärille.

He syleilivät toisiaan tiukasti.

Hetken aikaan Tino ei tuntenut sydämessään yhtään vihaa, ei katkeruutta eikä pelkoa. Hetkeksi hän saattoi unohtaa kaiken pahan.

Berwald tiesi, että Tino oli viimeinkin antanut hänelle lopullisesti anteeksi.

_**Ja niin annat kivun sun surun puuduttaaVaikka arvet se jättää**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Sinä siis mieluummin kuulut Ruotsille kuin minulle?"_

_"En minä kuulu kenellekään muulle, kuin itselleni."_

_"Sinä teet asioista paljon hankalampia kuin ne ovat..."_

_"Minä! Mikset sinä vain voisi jättää minua rauhaan?""_

_Sitäkö sinä todellakin haluaisit?"_

_"Niin."_

_"Sinä et usko tuota itsekään."_

_"Päästä minut jo menemään... Ivan."_

_"En ikinä."_

_

* * *

_Jatkosotaan sitten seuraavaksi...

**Patre, Wex-sama ja Haini**: Isot kiitokset:) Talvisodassa todellakin on Suomelle kaikki ylpeys ja kunnia, mutta jatkosotaan yritän ottaa myös Tinon/Suomen huonoja puolia...


	11. Tuntematon sotilas

**Disclaime**r: Hahmot kuuluvat **_Hidekaz Himaruyalle _**ja kappale (jälleen) **_Breaking Benjaminin Unknown Soldier. _**(Oli ihan pakko... jo pelkästään kappaleen nimen takia:D)

Joten, _Murheelliset_ palaa nyt pieneltä tauoltaan:) Oli kiva taas kirjoittaa tätä pitkästä aikaan - _RusFin _fanittajapuoleni taisi myös ottaa minut yhdessä kohtaan valtaansa...

_**

* * *

**_

_"Voin siis käyttää maitasi?"_

_"Niin."_

_"Mitä sinä aiot?"_

_"..."_

_"Hän on jo painostanut sinua, vai mitä? Sinä olet yksin. Baltian maat ovat jälleen hänen vallassaan, Norja ja Tanska ovat nyt minun alaisuudessani ja Ruotsi on päättänyt pysyä poissa."_

_"Tiedän..."_

_"Me voisimme tehdä yhteistyötä... Tiedän, että se onnistuu hyvin meidän välillämme."_

_"..."_

_"Tiedän, että haluat omasi takaisin."_

_"..."_

_"...?"_

_"Minä tulen perässäsi, Ludwig."_

_

* * *

__**Tuntematon sotilas**_

Tino napitti sotilaspukunsa napit ja suoristi kaulaa koristavan valkoisen ristin. Lopuksi hän vielä pisti valkoisen myssyn päähänsä ja kiväärin olalleen. Hän oli jälleen valmis. Jälleen valmis uuteen taisteluun, joita käytiin Suomen ja Neuvostoliiton epämääräisellä rajalla. Epävakaalla rajalla.

Ensimmäisinä viikkoina Suomen sodankäynti oli ollut puolustussotaa. Sitten tavoitteeksi oli muuttunut Ivanin viimeksi valtaamien alueiden takaisinotto. Sitten yllättäen Tino tajusi astuneensa Ivanin puolelle. Vanhan rajan yli. Hän oli epäröinyt, mutta lopulta jatkanut matkaansa. Hän oli ollut ahne ja kostonhaluinen.

Rajan ylittäminen oli kuitenkin ollut virhe. Tino ymmärsi sen nyt. Sotaan joutumista hän ei olisi voinut välttää, mutta hän oli mennyt liian pitkälle.

Raja vetäytyi jo takaisin...

_**Border line**_

Tino käveli pitkin tyhjää juoksuhautaa, jonka suomalaiset olivat juuri joutuneet hylkäämään. Ennen vetäytymistä he olivat kuitenkin varmistaneet, etteivät venäläiset voineet hyödyntää suojaa. Oli kuoleman hiljaista, ja kuolema olikin ainoa Tinoa sillä hetkellä ympäröivä asia. Venäläisten ruumiita lojui satunnaisissa paikoissa - suomalaiset olivat ottaneet omansa mukaansa. Tinon sotilaspuvun hihat olivat värjäytyneet verestä tummiksi. Hän ei enää edes tiennyt, kenen verta se oli. Hänen omaansa, hänen tovereidensa vai vihollisen? Tarkemmin ajateltuna, ei sillä oikeastaan ollut enää edes väliä.

Yllättäen erään kuolleen nuoren venäläissotilaan kasvot kiinnittivät Tinon huomion, ehkä siksi, että ne loistivat valkoisina tummassa ympäristössä. Hän kulki lähemmäksi ruumista. Kuolleen miehen silmät olivat vielä auki. Tino kyykistyi ja sulki ne hellästi. Silmät suljettuna mies näytti vieläkin nuoremmalta ja jotenkin tutulta...

Hetkeksi nuoren Ivanin kasvot palasivat kirkkaina Tinon mieleen. Hän säikähti niin, että kaatui kyykkyasennostaan taaksepäin. Säikähtänyt mies piteli päätään ja hengitti kiivaasti. Ne ajat olivat normaalisti vain utuisia kuvia, vain hyvin harvoin niin selviä kuin äskeinen. Tino yritti saada kuvaa takaisin mieleensä, muttei onnistunut. Äskeinen oli vain hetki menneisyydestä. Kuin uni, joka herätessä karkaa yhä kauemmas unohduksiin kun sitä yrittää muistaa. Tino hieraisi silmiään ja nousi ylös. Hän katsoi vielä kerran kuollutta sotilasta, eikä voinut olla ajattelematta: tunsiko Ivankin sen? Tunsiko Ivan Tinon lailla kuin kuolevansa sisältä päin, kun hänen kansaansa tapettiin? Itkikö Ivan? Toivoiko hänkin sodan loppua?

Tino jatkoi matkaansa ja yritti sulkea äskeiset ajatukset pois mielestään. Hän ei halunnut ajatella Ivania liian inhimilliseen sävyyn, sillä se vain pahentaisi hänen oloaan.

_**Dead inside**_

"Tino, siellä sinä olet! Minä jo melkein huolestuin", Eduard huitoi Tinon saapuessa takaisin tukikohtaan.

"Ei minulla mitään hätää", Tino vastasi ja löi kättä vanhan ystävänsä kanssa.

Eduard oli saanut lähetettyä eniten miehiä auttamaan. Ei heitäkään paljoa ollut, mutta Tino oli kiitollinen kaikesta avusta jonka sai. Berwald oli lähettänyt lähes yhtä monta kuin Eduard (sen lisäksi, että hän piti huolta suomalaisista sotalapsista), ja jopa Tanska oli saanut yhden komppania verran vapaaehtoisia kokoon. Tino todellakin arvosti ystäviään.

"Kiitos", Tino sanoi yllättäen hymyillen ja otti varustelistan sitä hänelle tuovalta sotilaalta.

"Hmm? Mistä sinä nyt puhut?" Eduard yllättyi hieman ja punastui aavistuksen. Tinon hymyllä oli usein tuo vaikutus - se oli niin aito ja viaton.

"Kaikesta. Siitä, että olet ystäväni. Siitä, että olet täällä", Tino alkoi luetella asioita kepeästi, "tiedätkö, onko joku lähetetty jo hakemaan lisää ruokaa?"

Eduard punasteli vielä hieman lisää, eikä voinut olla naurahtamatta Tinon yllättävälle aiheen vaihdolle.

"Juu, pari miestä lähti juuri."

"Hienoa, hienoa", Tino mumisi samalla, kun kävi läpi varustelistaa.

Eduard päätti jättää hänet rauhaan. Jos Tino keskittyi johonkin kunnolla, vieressä olisi voinut räjähtää vaikka pommi miehen huomaamatta. Eduard hymyili. Tino oli hänelle tärkeä - aivan kuin isoveli. Hän halusi tulla veljensä kaltaiseksi.

"Viro", voimakas ääni kutsui Eduardin takaa. Silmälasipäinen mies kääntyi sen hetkisen valloittajansa puoleen.

"Saksa", hän tervehti kohteliaasti.

"Missä Suomi on?" Saksa kysyi.

Eduard katsoi taakseen ja osoitti Tinoa, joka oli istahtanut tyhjän puulaatikon päälle ja teki nyt tiheästi merkintöjä varustelistaansa liian lyhyeksi kuluneella kynällään.

Saksa nyökkäsi ja lähestyi Suomea.

"Tino, meillä on ongelma", Ludwig meni suoraan aiheeseen.

"Hei vain sinullekin, Ludwig", Tino tervehti edes nostamatta katsettaan paperistaan.

"Sinä olet vältellyt minua", Ludwig syytti.

Tino ei reagoinut syytökseen mitenkään. Sehän oli tavallaan totta. Se oli totta.

"Ethän sinä aio luovuttaa?" Ludwig kysyi turhautuneena. Yhteistyö Tinon kanssa oli hänelle tärkeää.

Tino nousi ylös ja katsoi Ludwigia suoraan silmiin. Hänen katseensa oli vakava ja läpitunkeva. Ludwigin teki mieli ottaa askel taaksepäin, mutta sotilaana hän pysyi paikallaan.

"Minä aion pysyä itsenäisenä ja miehittämättömänä, joten älä huoli", Tino sanoi kylmästi, "mene sinne, missä sinua todella tarvitaan."

Ludwig aukoi suutaan kuin sanoakseen jotakin, mutta lähti lopulta sanaakaan sanomatta. Tino istahti takaisi laatikon päälle ja jatkoi paperinsa parissa työskentelyä.

Hän tiesi jo, että tulisi häviämään tämän sodan. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut, että hän luovuttaisi helposti ja ehdoitta.

_**I don't mind**_

_**Falling to pieces**_

Lähellä räjähti pommi ja yllättäen Tino tunsi sen: Ivan oli jossain lähellä. Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen Tino päätti etsiä tämän. Hän lähti kulkemaan alueelle, jossa oli muutama päivä sitten käyty suuri taistelu. Alue oli nyt tyhjillään, mutta molemmilla puolilla sitä tarkkailtiin tiukasti.

Tino hyppäsi tyhjään juoksuhautaan ja lähti kävelemään sitä pitkin. Jonkin matkaa kuljettuaan pieni mies viimein näki _hänet_.

"Hei, Tino", Ivan tervehti tuttuun samettiseen sävyynsä.

"Ivan", Tino sai sanottua hampaidensa välistä. Hän ei ollut tavannut Ivania kasvotusten pitkään aikaan ja tuntui, että kaikki patoutuneet tunteet tekivät tuloaan pintaan.

"Sinä tulit", Ivan totesi.

"Niin tulin."

"Miksi?" Ivan otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäksi Tinoa ja hymyili.

Tino katsoi Ivanin hymyä ja katui tuloaan.

"En tiedä", Tino vastasi ja katsoi varuillaan, kuinka Ivan otti taas muutaman askeleen lähemmäs häntä.

"Et tiedä?" Ivan hymähti ja oli nyt aivan Tinon edessä.

Tino puristi päätään katse maassa aivan kuin pikkulapsi. Ivanin hymy leveni.

"Minä tiedän, ettet sinä pidä sodista, Tino", Ivan sanoi hellästi ja nosti Tinon katsetta kevyesti käsi tämän leuan alla, "voisimme lopettaa vaikka heti, jos sinä -"

"Sinun ehtosi ovat mahdottomat", Tino sanoi ja työnsi Ivanin käden pois kasvoiltaan.

"Minulla on ollut ikävä sinua", Ivan sanoi ja tarttui nyt Tinon olkapäihin, kuin varmistaakseen, ettei pienempi mies karkaisi.

"Ymmärrän, että haluat itsenäisyytesi - mutta voimme varmasti keksiä jotakin -"

"Päästä irti", Tino keskeytti Ivanin puheen, jota hän ei halunnut kuulla enempää. Hän rimpuili hieman, mutta Ivan oli vahvempi.

"Päästä irti", Tino toisti.

"En."

Tino rimpuili yhä voimakkaammin ja jotenkin onnisuikin pääsemään irti Ivanin otteesta. Hän ehti kuitenkin ottaa vain yhden juoksuaskeleen poispäin Ivanista ennen, kuin pitkä mies sai otteen hänen takistaan. Seuraavaksi Tino tajusi paiskautuvansa vasten juoksuhaudan seinää. Tällä kertaa Ivanin kädet eivät olleet hänen olkapäillään vaan kaulallaan. Rimpuilu olisi turhaa.

"Mitä sinä haluat, Ivan?" Tino kysyi voimattomana.

Ivan ei vastannut eikä edes hymyillyt enää. Hieman epäröiden pidempi mies kumartui ja painoi huulensa vasten Tinon huulia.

Tino ei tiennyt, miten hänen olisi kuulunut reagoida. Suudelma oli kuitenkin ohi jo niin pian, ettei Tino edes ehtinyt reagoimaan siihen mitenkään. Ivan päästi Tinon irti ja lähti sanomatta mitään. Tino jäi hetkeksi vielä paikoilleen kokoamaan itseään.

Mitä ihmettä oli taas tapahtunut?

_**Count me in, violent**_

_**Let's begin, feeding the sickness**_

Neuvostoliitto aloitti suurhyökkäyksensä. Raja vetäytyi takaisinpäin vauhdilla. Suomi saavutti monta tärkeää torjuntavoittoa. Sota läheni loppuaan.

Tinon vasen käsi vahingoittui pahasti eräässä pommituksessa. Hän kuitenkin yritti olla murehtimatta sitä turhaan.

"Ei minulla mitään hätää ole, minähän olen oikeakätinen", Tino lohdutteli iloisesti huolestunutta Eduardia.

"Mutta eikö sinun kannattaisi mennä pois rintamalta..." Eduard ehdotti varovaisesti.

Tino hymyili entistä leveämmin, mutta Eduard pystyi heti näkemään, ettei hymy ollut aito.

"Minä pysyn täällä loppuun asti. Sitä paitsi tämä on kohta ohi, minä tunnen sen..."

Eduard nyökkäsi ja lähti omiin tehtäviinsä. Tinon hymy katosi.

_**It only hurts just once**_

_**They're only broken bones**_

_**Hide the hate inside**_

Berwaldin puhelin soi. Hän avasi luurin.

"Ruotsi", tuttu ääni puhui, "ilmoita Tinolle, että olen valmis luopumaan ehdottomasta antautumisesta ja valmis aselepoon."

Ivan sulki puhelun ennen kuin Berwald ehti vastata. Berwald tuijotti puhelinta hetken ja soitti sitten Tinolle.

* * *

Jos joku ihmettelee, niin tuo puhelu lopussa perustuu siihen, että Neuvostoliitto todellakin ilmoitti asiasta Ruotsin kautta (se oli pakko saada mukaan:D).

**NiceCupOfTea, MelanieVimpula, o0RiDa0o** ja **Nrri:** Suuret kiitokset palautteestanne:))


	12. Anna anteeksi

******Disclaime****r:** Hahmot kuuluvat_ ********__Hidekaz Himaruyalle _ja kappale on_ **Happoradion Anna anteeksi **(ihana kappale suosittelen kuuntelemaan!)_

Jee tämäkin jatkuu! Hehe:D Tuli yhtäkkiä vain semmoinen fiilis, että nyt on pakko kirjoittaa RusFiniä! Sitten ajattelin, että tähän olisi kiva saada jatkoa:) Lyhyt kappale tämä on, mutta edelleenkään en tykkää väkisin niitä alkaa pidentämään - ja tämä ficci nyt on muutenkin tyyliltään sellainen, että kappaleet nyt ovat vähän muiden ficcieni lukuja lyhyempiä. Tyyli muutenkin hiukan erilainen... Ainakin omasta mielestäni :DD

Mutta juups, RusFiniä ja kevyttä angstiä luvassa:

* * *

_**Anna anteeksi**_

Tino allekirjoitti rauhansopimuksen. Se oli samalla sekä raskasta että helpottavaa. Väsynyt mies laski kynän ja katsoi vastapäätä pöytää istuvaa miestä. Miestä, joka oli kaiken tämän väsymyksen ja tuskan takana. Miestä, joka oli tahrinut hänen kätensä verellä ja vienyt häneltä viimeisemmätkin viattomuuden rippeet.

_**Jättänyt oot jälkesi,**_

_**koskemattomaan hankeeni.**_

Hitain liikkein Tino käänsi paperin ja liu'utti sen toiselle puolelle pöytää ametistisilmien luettavaksi. Sitten hän nosti kynän ja ojensi sen paperia tutkailevalle miehelle. Mies otti kynän vastaan ja Tino yritti olla värähtämättä, kun heidän kätensä hetken ajan koskettivat toisiaan.

Ivanin kädet olivat yhtä kylmät kuin aina ennekin.

Tino katsoi kuinka mies allekirjoitti samaisen sopimuksen - tuttu julma hymynkaarre huulillaan. Tinoa oksetti. Pala hänestä oli juuri riistetty lopullisesti pois. Hän tunsi itsensä nöyryytetyksi, heikoksi ja pieneksi. Edes ajatus siitä, että hän oli jälleen kuitenkin pystynyt säilyttämään itsenäisyytensä, ei helpottanut tätä tunnetta. Unelma Suur-Suomesta oli nyt lopullisesti kuollut.

_**Piirtänyt oot uusisiksi ne,**_

_**huterat ääriviivani.**_

Ivan kirjoitti nimensä sopimukseen ja laski kynän pöydälle paperin viereen. Hän kohotti katseensa vastapäätä istuvaan hentoon mieheen. Tino oli selvästikin laihtunut - hän näytti lähes riutuneelta. Mies kun oli pienikokoinen muutenkin... Hieman kuopalle painuneet posket jäivät kuitenkin sameiden silmien varjoon. Noista sinivuokon värisistä silmistä puuttui nyt kaikki niille tyypilliset tunteet: toivo, ilo ja sisukkuus. Nyt niissä ei näkynyt mitään. Ei yhtään mitään. Ne olivat pelottavan tyhjät.

Ja Ivan tiesi, että hän oli se, joka oli ne tyhjentänyt.

Hän oli liian itsekäs ja heikko päästämään irti. Pitkä mies tiesi, että suurin osa Tinon murheista oli hänen aiheuttamansa. Hän oli pahoillaan, muttei kuitenkaan katunut mitään.

_**Anna anteeksi nuo,**_

_**heikkouteni jaaamujesi paino,**_

_**päiväsi mustimmat.**_

Tino nousi ylös.

"Tämä oli siis tässä - ainakin toistaiseksi", pieni mies totesi värittömästi katse tarkentumatta mihinkään.

Niin, toistaiseksi. Tämähän oli vain välirauha.

"Niin, ainakin toistaiseksi", Ivan toisti ja nousi hänkin ylös. Toistaessaan nuo sanat hän näki kuinka Tino hetken puri hampaitaan yhteen ja sameissa silmissä välähti jokin tunne: viha. Aivan, Tino oli varmastikin hyvin turhautunut, mutta liian väsynyt näyttämään sitä. Liian heikko päästämään sitä ulos.

Ivan otti askeleen sivulle poistuakseen pöydän takaa, yllättävä liike sai Tinon kuitenkin kavahtamaan hieman taemmas, ja Ivan pysähtyi. Hän katsoi pientä miestä tarkkaan. Tämä pelkäsi häntä.

"Tino..."

"Meidän välimme eivät palaa enää koskaan ennalleen", Tino töksäytti välittämättä siitä, että Ivan aikoi sanoa jotakin. Hento mies otti askeleen pöydästä poispäin ja kääntyi kohti sateista ikkunaa.

"Minun kansani vihaa sinua - ja tulee vihaamaan vielä monta monta vuotta..."

Ivan odotti Tinon jatkavan. Tinon sanoissa ei ollut hänelle mitään uutta, mutta jostain syystä ääneen lausuttuna ne tuntuivat paljon raskaammilta.

_**Anna anteeksi nuo,**_

_**heikkouteni jailtojesi raivo,**_

_**pelkosi raskaimmat.**_

Tino jatkoi sadepisaroiden katselua eikä jatkanut heti. Ivan kuitenkin odotti kärsivällisesti. Hän tiesi, että Tinolla oli vielä jotakin sanottavaa.

"Mutta ehkä jonakin päivänä..." Tino lopulta lausui, "ehkä jonakin päivänä tämäkin on vai osa historiaa. Ehkäpä jonakin päivänä nämä tunteet unohtuvat niin kuin ennenkin on käynyt. Tapahtumat säilyvät muistoissa, mutta tunteet unohtuvat. Ehkä niin käy nytkin…"

Tino siirtyi vieläkin lähemmäs ikkunaa niin, että Ivan pystyi nyt näkemään tämän kasvojen heijastuksen tummasta lasista. Hän odotti Tinon vielä sanovan jotakin.

_**Ikkunasta katselet**_

_**niinkuin oottaisit hetkeä.**_

"Mutta nyt", Tino jatkoi, "nyt minä vihaan sinua enemmän kuin mitään muuta."

Jälleen Tinon sanoissa ei ollut mitään sellaista, mitä Ivan ei jo tietäisi, mutta ne silti tuntuivat kuin kova isku kasvoihin. Tinon pelikuva ikkunassa taas aiheutti piston sydämeen, kun Ivan näki miehen kostuneet silmät.

Tätä hän oli halunnut ja tätä hän ei ikinä olisi tahtonut. Hän ei tiennyt enää mitä tahtoi.

Ivan epäröi hetken. Sitten hän käänsi selkänsä ja lähti kulkemaan kohti huoneen ovea. Hän pysähtyi kuitenkin ennen kuin avasi oven.

_**Kyyneleitäs estelet,**_

_**siis minun on aika lähteä.**_

"Minä todellakin toivon niin", Ivan sanoi, "toivon, että jonakin päivänä annat anteeksi."

He olivat selät toisiinsa päin, joten kumpikaan ei nähnyt toisen kasvoja. He eivät tienneet, mutta sillä hetkellä heillä oli aivan samankaltainen katse silmissään.

Ivan odotti vielä hetken, jos Tino vaikka vastaisi jotakin. Suomi pysyi kuitenkin vaiti. Lopulta Ivan avasi oven ja poistui huoneesta sulkien oven perässään. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja nojasi päätään ovea vasten puristaen silmänsä kiinni.

Miksi tämä oli niin raskasta? Oliko hän ylirasittunut sodista vai miksi hän tunsi itsensä näin... Näin väsyneeksi.

Oven toisella puolella Tino oli vaipunut polvilleen ja antanut kyyneleiden tulvia yli. He eivät kumpikaan taaskaan tienneet, mutta sillä hetkellä heidän tunteensa olivat hyvin samankaltaiset.

* * *

Hmm, ehkä seuraavaksi on taas sitten SuFinin vuoro...

**Pippuri-chan**: Niimpä, koko ajan tuntuu vain vaikeammalta päättää, kummasta pidän enemmän... Noh, olen tullut siihen lopputulokseen, että pidän niistä yhtä paljon, mutta eri tavalla!:D

**Kirppu**: "Suomesta suomeksi Suomessa", hehe ihana:'D Juuh, Suomi kun **on** tälläinen _murheellisten laulujen maa_...

**Liibooboo**: On todellakin. Ja minä olen aina ollut kova kolmodraamafani (hehe), joten todellakin tiedän mistä puhun XD

**MelanieVimpula**: Kyllä! ÄijäTino on paras! Varsinkin sellainen äijäTino, jolla on myös se suloinen puoli:3

**candypaper**: Haha aijai, kyllähän omalla äidinkielellä pitäisi aina olla parhaat lukukokemukset;P Mutta kiva jos tästä edes tykkäät^^


End file.
